Death and Glory
by Veritas Lilly
Summary: Aragorn is dying in Gondor and Legolas want's to make the last days he has, the best he has ever lived, whilst trying to muster the courage to say goodbye
1. Ashes

Hi guys, Lady Nierwen here again. Thanks to all my reviewers. I appreciated your comments good and bad. Due to Fanfiction.net's ban on chapter's being used purely on story previews ( at least I think that's the rule) The preview for this story has been taken off. Soz guys!

O.K:

Rating: P.G just to be safe, but I may reduce it to a G in the future.

Warnings: No slash etc, but it is sad and slightly movie-verse.

Disclaimer: My skills don't extend as far as to write such brilliant characters. (Gets down on knees and sobs)

Summary: (Full) Aragorn is dying in Minas Tirith, and Legolas wants to make his last few days the best he has ever lived.

So, here we go guys, the first Chapter of Death and Glory by Lady Nierwen.

**_Chapter one: Ashes:_**

Legolas of the Woodland realm stood on the balcony of his chamber and regarded the land around him. He felt at home here amongst the trees, with the remainder of his people. It was peaceful here and left time for him to think of the things that mattered to him. To him it was home but it was not Mirkwood.

This realm now that Legolas dwelt in was the woodland land of Gondor, Ithilien. The king of Gondor, Aragorn, or Elesser as he was known to his people, was a true friend to Legolas and had been since their first meeting in Imladris countless years ago. Ithilien had been a gift and legolas was glad he lived there. It made him happy to be so close to his friend whom he knew as a brother.

Now he stood on his balcony. The breeze rippled his spun gold hair so it looked like a river flowing gently through the hills. His eyes that shone with all the wisdom and youth that he had maintained through his many years were the most beautiful sapphire colour that could never be recreated. His skin still had it's pure milky quality. He was beautiful.

He was lost though, deep in thought. His eyes glazed over as they would if he was asleep. He was thinking about the sea. Something he longed for. Of course he never told Aragorn this; he did not want the unpleasant duty of adding guilt to the king's burdens at the moment. Legolas sighed as he drew out from his reverie and leant more heavily against the balcony rails. What made his need even more urgent, was that his palace, again a gift from the king, was situated in southern Ithilien and had a perfect view of the sea.

Everyday, Legolas struggled with his emotions, trying to hide them had never been a problem for the elf so he did not have to try so hard. But the feeling was always there.

He walked slowly over to his seat on the balcony and lowered himself into it, taking time to enjoy the breeze that the small action of sitting down sent flying across his face. He closed his eyes and allowed the scent of flowers and trees to engulf him once more. A smile crept onto his lips as he thought of al, the adventures he and Aragorn had been on together, all the trials they had faced. It was a good feeling that their friendship was still strong now.

Legolas had begun to drift away when a knock upon his chamber door snapped him back. His sensitive elven hearing could pick up the soft and almost timid knock from the balcony, and, straightening his robe, he went to answer it.

"Come" he called from his chamber, whilst situating himself in front of the door.

The door opened slowly and a fair head peeped round the door. It was Malian, the orphaned elfling. Too timid to live alone, Legolas had given her a home in the palace. He had known her parents and was grieved at their deaths. However Malian had insisted that she work for the prince in gratitude. Legolas was grateful for her loyal service.

"Malian" he greeted warmly, careful not to make her even more nervous than she already was.

"My lord" she replied in the common tongue, nodding slightly.

"My lord, a messenger from Gondor to see you. He says he bears new of the king. Will you receive him now?"

"Of course" replied Legolas. Anxiety was quickly looming over him. If it was news of Aragorn, he was always anxious, but as always, he maintained his cool and collected mask, though this time it took almost all the effort he possessed. Something was wrong.

The messenger walked in. his strides were confident and he was dressed in official garb in the colours of Gondor, black and silver. He was obviously an important man.

The messenger bowed quickly before the prince, showing formal respect, before straightening.

"My lord. Lady Undomiel of Gondor bids you read this message." There was something about the messenger's grave tone, that confirmed his fears. The messenger bowed again and held a yellowish envelope with a wax seal.

"Hannon Le" he said to the messenger, lapsing into his own tongue. The messenger understood and stepped back.

The prince could no longer hide his trembling hands as he swiftly tore open the envelope and read the letter enclosed. It was written in Arwen's hand, and the smudged ink looked as if it had been wept over, but the message, no matter how short it was, chilled legolas to the bone.

_Dearest Legolas,_

_Aragorn is dying. I think he waits for you. He is well in the way that he is able to move from his bed and walk with aid. He laughs still but it is hollow. His eyes dull with each passing day and I fear that everyday could be his last. I cannot bear this sorrow alone anymore. If you are able, please come to Gondor and make him happy again so that he may leave us peacefully._

_With all my love my dearest friend._

_Arwen._

As he read each line. He grew more and more afraid. He knew he must get there. He could not let Aragorn die without a chance to say goodbye. He cursed fate for bringing them together then ripping them apart so quickly. Too quickly for legolas.

His face an expressionless mask, he turned to the messenger of Gondor.

"Thank you" he said hoarsely, barely holding back the tears that threatened to overflow.

The messenger turned and left through the door without a backward glance. Malian turned to leave also but Legolas bade her wait.

"Prepare my horse. I ride to Gondor. To the king." He told her quickly, and Malian, sensing the prince's great need to be by the king's side rushed off to do so.

Legolas turned away from the door as it closed and read the letter through again.

"Hold on Estel" he whispered to himself before leaving through the door in a rush.

In his haste, he had dropped the letter in the fire, not knowing what else to do with it, and now it burned rapidly leaving ashes in its place.

_Elvish:_

_Undomiel – Evenstar_

_Hannon Le – Thank you_

_Imladris- Rivendell_

I think that's all. Anyway, I will update soon guys I swear.

Reviews: Always welcome, in fact please do. Lol

Ideas: Please that would be really great.

Spelling/Grammer mistakes: If found, feel free to tell me.

Flames: If you must. I don't mind really, it's just that I get sad, lol!

Namarie for now

Lady Nierwen.


	2. Waiting for the Sun

Hi, again guys!!

Glad you liked chapter 1 and thanks to my lovely reviewers. Responses are below.

Rating: PG

Summary: see chap 1

Warning: Angst, sad, you know the drill

Disclaimer: I own everything! HAHAHA! Well… maybe I don't own Legolas, or Aragorn… or Gondor… Maybe I don't own everything.

**Review responses: **

****

**Neoinean: **(did I spell it right?) Thanks for your review. Really means a lot to me!!! It gets better…

**Azla:** Aaah thank you. I do try. If you like this check out my other story, Hannon Le. I mean… only if you want to. (Cowers in corner) LOL!

Keep reading guys and reviewing! Seeya…

**_Chapter 2: Waiting for the sun_**

**__**

Queen Arwen Undomiel sat in her chamber. A woman of the greatest beauty known to Middle-Earth, her light was now slowly fading. She wore black. A symbol of her grief, for now, her husband was dying.

Aragorn Elesser, the mortal she had wed 120 years ago was fading. He lay upon the bed in front of her, a shadow of the proud and regal man she had fallen in love all those years ago. But with age, comes wisdom, and the king was no exception.

Aragorn's appearance had seriously changed. His hair now was the colour of the moon and stars at night, a reflection of the sun that he held so dear. His skin, rugged and weather beaten from his time in the wilderness, was now decrepit with age. His body was frail, and his pride had withered when his life had too.

Arwen sat faithfully by his side as always, never leaving him. She had not changed in appearance. The only difference now, was the eyes. Those deep blue orbs were vacant and misty and clouded with all the grief that she felt with her husband's death. Her pale hand, slim and milky rested upon his withered veined one while her thumb stroked it gently and absently.

Arwen shifted in her seat as memories came back to her. Memories of the time they had shared together. Memories that soon would be long gone.

The king was asleep. Lost or trapped in a dream world. His only solaces from the ever-growing pain of seeing his bride weep over him. She did well to hide it, but he always saw, and that pain was worse than aches and pains that dotted his ancient body.

The one thought that kept Arwen hopeful, was Legolas. The bond between Aragorn and Legolas was so strong, that nothing could tear them apart. How would Legolas cope with this? Legolas could not grasp death, it was not something that registered properly to prince, and for the first time, Arwen regretted calling for Legolas. His hatred for stone was enough to keep him away, even though he came as often as he could.

Arwen sighed, laid her head down next to her husband and fell into dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas rode with all speed to Gondor. Aragorn was dying. Legolas did not understand.

The lord of Ithilien was a proud elf, and he would not have been seen weeping in front of his people, but now he did not care. His only company was his horse, and she was not likely to tell anyone was she?

As he rode through the hilly valley of Ithilien, he thought of what he would say to Arwen. What could he possibly say to her to make her feel better. The cruel thing about fate, Legolas decided, was that too many friendships were made to many loves were forged, only to ripped at the seams not too long after. Sometimes he hated Illuvater. Hated him for making him immortal when his friends, all the mortals that meant so much to him, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Aragorn, all of them would die. And he would have to watch.

"Noro lim, Gilraen, noro lim" Legolas urged his horse. She shared the name Gilraen with Aragorn's mother. Legolas had named her so because she reminded him of the grief that young Estel had felt over his mother's death. The mare was so beautiful, so blindingly white, that she reduced anyone who looked upon her to tears. She made a wonderful companion, and for that, Legolas was grateful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Legolas began to see the gates of Minas Tirith ahead. Minas Tirith, the white city, the home of the king and his queen. Legolas knew all too well that as soon as Aragorn died, he would be succeeded by his son, Eldarion. Legolas knew that Eldarion would make a good king; he was truly his father's son.

However, no matter how much adoration and respect Legolas showed him, Eldarion would remain very cold with him. Legolas had tried in vain to inject some warmth into their relationship, but to no avail. Eldarion remained as stubborn as ever.

Legolas knew why Eldarion thought so little of him. It was because of his mother. Arwen was an elf also, but she was mortal, and for some reason, Eldarion thought it selfish and cruel that one should forsake their immortal life, and another would not. Legolas no longer tried to fathom the workings of Eldarion's mind. There were more pressing issues he had to face.

Legolas urged Gilraen on again. There was no time to waste.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arwen awoke suddenly from her reverie to find it dark in the room. Night had fallen already and it weighed heavily on her.

Arwen did not like the dark, it reminded her too much of the shadow that threatened to engulf her husband. And her.

She shivered and clutched Aragorn's hand tighter as he moaned softly in his sleep. One thought now ran through her mind.

_Legolas, please, don't leave me alone tonight._

A tear slid down her cheek and fell on her hand silently. She turned away from her husband, longing to forget that soon he would be gone from her sight. She looked out of the window at the stars and the moon, waiting for the sun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Elvish:_**

**_Undomiel- Evenstar_**

**_Elessar- elfstone_**

**_Noro lim- ride fast/faster_**

****

A/N: Do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think, and if you like my work, you can read Hannon Le, my other story. It's a one shot, movie-verse type thing, don't read it if you don't like that type of thing. I don't mind.

Reviews: Pretty please!

Ideas: Definitely

Grammar/Spelling mistakes: That would be really helpful thanks.

Flames: sigh If you must

Namarie guys, oh and I recommend nightwing6's story, To see a world. It's great! Keep those reviews coming in, and … erm… I will update soon.

Lady Nierwen

Xxx


	3. The love of a mortal

Hi again guys! Wow, 2 updates in one day. I'm on a role!!!!

Thanks to my lovely lovely reviewers, keep 'em coming.

Disclaimer: O.K I admit, I own nothing but the plotline. And Malien.

Warnings: Sad. Still. It won't be forever though!

Rating: PG for angst amongst other things…

Summary: See chappie one.

(Is that it?)

**Reviewer responses:**

**Silvertoakee**: (Did I spell it right?) Thanks for your lovely review. As for Arwen, I just like writing stories that put her in a larger part than Tolkien wrote for her. Legolas does make it in time and he does get a chance to say goodbye. He makes Aragorn happy at any rate. MAJOR SPOILER COMING UP! Eldarion and Legolas do start to get on well. (Well, not that big a spoiler)

So here we go, third chapter of DEATH AND GLORY.

**__**

**_Chapter 3: The love of a mortal._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had risen many hours before. It poured its comforting gold rays into the chamber of the king and Arwen smiled for the first in a long time.

Aragorn slept still. Peacefully though. His dreams did not seem troubled as they had of late. Arwen was sure he could feel Legolas' presence. She definitely could. He was drawing closer.

"Soon my king, soon." She whispered before falling back into dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas was in fact outside. Right in front of the gates. Though he wished more than anything to go in, to find his friend, to see him again. He could not. Something held him back. Something stronger than the grief he felt at Aragorn's impending death. He could not walk one more step, for he feared he would fall. He could not talk, for he feared he would speak out of turn. For the first time in his long life, Legolas was afraid that Aragorn was not by his side. That he never would be again.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas urged Gilraen slowly onwards so that soon they were on the threshold of Minas Tirith. That much closer to Aragorn. Legolas could smell death already.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still Arwen sat by Aragorn's side. This time however, she had lost control. She wept heavily over the king. Her tears stained the white sheets to a dirty grey colour. She felt so alone. Such was the volume of her sobs, that she did not hear another approach. Did not notice their presence until they spoke, almost too softly for Arwen to hear.

"Arwen" it said. The queen turned suddenly. What she sore heightened her spirits. If only for a moment. Standing their, was Legolas. His expression was one of grief and confusion. It did not suit the carefree prince in Arwen's eyes. He stood staring at Aragorn before he turned to her and opened his arms.

Arwen flew swiftly into them. Sobbing hard onto her friend's shoulder as he held her tight in his arms. Refusing to let her go. He wept also. They stood there for many moments. No words were needed. No greeting on Arwen's part or Legolas's . Grief was too strong there to be ignored for the sake of  a few insignificant words.

After a long time, Arwen pulled back slightly, looking straight into his eyes, tears still in hers. "I knew you would come. Hannon Le" she whispered before falling back into his arms. Legolas wept silently above her. She could feel his tears fall onto her hair, and was glad he had come. That he was real. Not an illusion.

It was Legolas's turn to pull away now, and voice the most obvious question on his mind as he gazed over the tired king.

"Does he sleep? Or has he..." Legolas whispered, trailing off. He could not bare to think of it.

"He sleeps" came the wavering voice of the evenstar as she closed her arms tighter around him. Giving him what strength she could in these dark times.

"He has been waiting for you. Even in his slumber, he knows you are close. See he has calmed from his fretful sleep" she whispered to him. Reassuring him that the king was still alive.

Legolas returned her embrace once more. Relaxing slightly in her arms. He never took his eyes from the king in his bed. He registered how much Aragorn had changed in the years they had spent apart. His hair, his skin, everything seemed changed. Older. He didn't feel the same. His resounding energy, the force that captured the hearts of so many, had diminished. Legolas could see the king still clung to hope. Estel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat by his side all day, all night until the fateful day whn Aragorn finally woke form his slumber. Legolas sat on the left, Arwen on the right. Together they called him back, never giving up hope that he would return again.

He awoke very early. Arwen had fallen into slumber again. Legolas quietly watched her.

_Mortality must be too hard for her._ Thought the prince. He too felt as if he would fall to dreams. He was so tired and exhausted. He had not eaten for nearly three days, and in that time, had been constantly filled with worry for Aragorn. He was about to fall into a dreamscape, when Aragorn moaned form his pillow.

Legolas caught himself and gave the hand he held a tight squeeze.

"Aragorn? Estel? Come back to us. Saes" he whispered gently.

"Legolas?" came the hoarse reply of the king as he opened his eyes slowly and painfully.

"Yes. It is I" assured the prince.

"I knew you'd come" said Aragorn.

Arwen awoke as she heard the king  speak again. Overjoyed, she threw her arms around her withered husband and held him tight, laughing as she did so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arwen had left Aragorn and Legolas alone. Safe in the knowledge that Legolas would keep him safe.

Aragorn seemed to have regained all strength available to him now, and was sitting up, laughing with Legolas, whilst a tray of food rested upon his lap.

The two friends felt happy and warm in each other's company. It was a good feeling.

A this time, they were discussing Gimli, their close friend and ally. Both missed him greatly, but he was safe. He was in the glittering caves, where he had longed to visit for a long time since his arrival in Rohan.

"Obsessed with the ground" laughed Legolas heartily. His face a picture of pure happiness.

"Always thinking with his stomach" replied Aragorn as he ate his food hungrily.

"He was a good friend. And still is to my mind" said Legolas gently.

"Yes" said Aragorn with one last chuckle.

"You know Legolas, I know not what it is about you my friend, but for some reason I cannot fathom, I feel so much stronger when you are near." Aragorn said whilst removing the tray from his lap to the table to his side and brushing his hands off before settling back into his cushions.

Legolas became very serious.

"Do not give up hope, Estel" said Legolas softly, using his friend's elven name.

"We will have you better, you will see." He finished with a smile.

It was not returned. Aragorn frowned instead and closed his eyes tiredly. He had hoped that he would not have to do this to Legolas, but now he gave him no choice.

Fixing his friend with his kindly gaze, Aragorn said

" It is inevitable Legolas, I will die. You know this."

Legolas turned away. Why did Aragorn insist upon putting himself down before the elf. But this time,  Aragorn was right. He would die. Too soon. Legolas locked gazes with his friend and said

"Everyhing that lives has a time to die" He was reassuring himself more than Aragorn.

Aragorn smiled warmly at him, knowing what he had to say.

"You do not" stated the king gently.

Legolas was taken aback by this statement. He had not expected it, but he realised that it was true.

"No" he whispered softly. "Alas I do not".

Aragorn, sensing his friend's discomfort, reached out and grabbed his friend's hand. Legolas smiled at him reassuringly, placing his own hand on top of the king's withered one. Here they sat in companionable silence, until both friends fell into  the realm of dreams together. Always together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the longest chapter I have written, and it has taken me about 2hrs and 15 mins to write. It is now 10:15 pm. Hooo!

O.K, next chapter coming soon. Hoped you enjoyed this one!!

Keep those reviews coming in guys, I need them like the air I breath, like the water I drink, like the… oh shut up Nierwen!!

Oakey dokey. Elvish is pretty much the same as always, check back for most translations, but Saes means please.

Reviews: Don't get me started

Ideas: Oh please, writers plug is threatening. Open up you damn plughole!!

Grammer/Spelling mistakes: Definitely. Need them as well.

Flames: If you must. But I prefer constructive criticism.

Until next time.

Oh and by the way, my own site is in the works, it's like a Lord of the rings encyclopaedia on the net with my other fanfics on there too. I will probably upload them to Fanfiction.net as well. Site is called the forest of Amon Anor, means blessed sunshine in elvish. My fanfics are co authored by extremely gifted friend Lord Celemir, poet extraordinaire!!!

(Well he thinks up some storylines and I write the story. We make a great team. Otherwise known as Abhorsen.)

Lady Nierwen


	4. A song in the dark

Hi guys, Lady Nierwen here again. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I love you all.

Because you have been so very nice, I will tell you a tinsy tiny bit about myself.

I am thirteen years old, a lord of the rings fanatic, and I am this close (indicates gap between fridge and wall) to getting a contract with Collins. It's my dream to be an author on paper.

**Review responses**

****

**Alexandra:** Thanks for your lovely review, Al. Here is a new chapter for you. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Silvertoekee: **(Did I spell it right this time?) I will definitely bare your ideas in mind. The problem with writing a fic like this, is that all the characters are feeling grief, no doubt about that, it's their reactions that are tricky to write. You have Legolas on one hand, rarely shows emotion. Aragorn, his best friend is dying. How would he react to this? Thanks for your review and any more ideas would be a great help, thanks. (Have you seen how long this response is!?)

**Neoinean: **Thank you for your review. You called it touching. Wow. Thank so much.

On with the chapter, oops hold on a minute. Have to get the boring legal stuff out of the way first.

**Disclaimer:** it's a great pity that I own nothing, however, they belong to a man of greater genius than me. All hail king Tolkien, lord of all middle-earth.

**Summary: **See chapter one for this.

**Warnings: **Sad, angst. Loads of it this chapter though.

**Rating**: For safety and the fact that it is really emotional, this chapter is a PG-13, though coming from England, we would call it a 12A! Shut up Nierwen.

So without further gilding the lily and with no more ado, I give to you the fourth chapter, of Death and Glory

(Geoff Chaucer, A knight's tale movie)

**__**

Oh, and before I forget, the lyrics are my own, apologies in advance of their poor quality.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 4: A song in the dark_**

**__**

Legolas had sat by Aragorn's bed side loyally. Never leaving his side. For Arwen, it was a different matter. She longed to stay by her king's side, but her emotions got the better of her and she would not weep in front of Aragorn. She admitted to herself also that she had children to care for. They yearned for the company and care of their mother while they still had that chance. Eldarion, being the eldest of her children, was allowed in to see the king, but in the brief periods that he did enter the small chamber, he said nothing to Legolas. His icy composure towards Legolas did not slip, even when overcome with emotion.

_Arwen is right_ Legolas thought to himself after Eldarion's latest entry. _He is still a child, no matter how much he wishes it not to be so, he will always cling to Arwen. How will he cope when she is gone from his side._

Legolas however had enough to cope with with out trying to unravel the great mysteries of Eldarion's head. The king was awake now, speaking happily about past times. Previous escapades they had shared. Legolas was only half listening, his mind set on watching Aragorn through glazed eyes. Aragorn preferred to talk about the past, and all the good events they had shared together. Legolas could not help but think of the future. A disgruntled sound from Aragorn brought him out of his daydream.

"You listen to nothing I say do you?" asked the former ranger, a frown creasing his features.

"I apologise, mellon-nin. My mind was wandering" replied the prince softly.

"About how you will survive without me. How Arwen will cope before her death comes looming. You need not explain, I know what you think of" said the king.

"Aragorn…" began the prince before Aragorn cut across him.

"No, Legolas. Would you be so faithless that you would not do one thing for me? When I am gone, you will move on. It is a sure fact. Do not grieve for me. My time has already come and gone."

Legolas did not answer. Aragorn had given him something to think about. He did not want to be an unmoral friend, but at the same time, did not think he could cope without his friend. Aragorn was a major part of his life and to loose him so soon was unthinkable.

Aragorn yawned from his pillows, bringing a slightly concerned flicker to Legolas's perfect face before it settled once again. Aragorn needed to sleep. Legolas placed his hand on top of Aragorn's and  gently stroked it.

"Aragorn, do not leave so soon" he pleaded before he himself fell into dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas awoke late in the night. Aragorn was awake and staring blindly out of the window. Not looking at any particular thing in general, just admiring the scenery. There was a smile plastered upon his pale thin lips.

Legolas drew himself up and stretched a little before settling again and gazing upon Aragorn. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Looking at the king. He could not help thinking that each gaze would be the last he ever saw of the king alive.

It was some time before Legolas broke the silence between them.

"The moon is unusually bright tonight" he murmured without any purpose.

"It is indeed" replied the king in agreement as he turned to face the prince. The smile was still there.

"Legolas." Said the king quietly.

"Yes, Aragorn, mellon-nin, what is it?" asked the elf. Fear was definitely apparent in his voice now, he feared it was the end.

"Relax, Legolas" he told the elf soothingly, and the elf did.

"I request this of you with every thought that you will reject my request, but I would ask anyway." Began the king carefully.

"What is it?" asked Legolas. He was now genuinely curious. Aragorn knew that there was not anything that the elf would not do for him, so why should he ask?

"Would you sing to me?" inquired the king softly.

Legolas gave him a confused look before asking

"What would you have me sing?"

"Anything. I just crave to hear your voice before I leave you forever." Said the king. This last statement brought a flicker to his stomach. _Must he keep reminding me that he is dying?_ Thought the elf but did not voice his opinion.

"Alright" agreed the elf.

Aragorn settled himself against the pillows before gazing at the elf. Legolas looked at the stars and the moon and thought hard before he began to sing. His voice was one of crystal clear clarity. One that people noticed and did not fade. No other words were fitting to describe it but that it was simply beautiful.

_A dark shadow across the sky,_

_Light is gone, where will you hide._

_The light is out, there is nothing there,_

_There is no light, none to spare._

_The stars they shine,_

_Oh so bright,_

_The moon , a reflection _

_Of the sun at night._

_Why dear moon do you steal light from the sun_

_And why do the stars diminish _

_When light hath come._

Whilst Legolas sung, Arwen came into the room, followed by Eldarion and her many daughters. They were all amazed at the prince's voice. Aragorn wept at the pure sound.

_Oh, take from me darkness_

_Estel my light,_

_In Gondor now you bring no light_

_The dark days are come the king is alone._

_Oh why do you steal the love of a star?_

_When the end has come,_

_She will fall to dark._

_Life is a cruel fate for the living,_

_A mortal will meet the end too soon_

_Rip apart a friendship of old,_

_And take away an immortal's soul._

_So dear darkness why do you come,_

_Why do you steal the light from the sun._

As soon as Legolas finished, he looked to the family crowded around him, seemingly noticing them for the first time. His gaze rested upon the king in the bed. His tears streamed down his worn cheeks. Tears of joy at hearing such a pure sound but at the same time, grief for losing such precious words. Such beautiful words.

No one made a sound, nor moved for a long time until the king, slowly began to clap. Quietly at first, but quickening and growing in volume, until his family began to follow suit. All applauded him so joyfully. Smiles covered the faces of them all. Except Eldarion. He was staring at the prince in wonder, his hands by his side. Legolas gave him a small smile, not expecting one in return, but was overjoyed when he received one and Eldarion began to clap also.

The family was happy. Legolas had never felt so happy himself. He was overcome with emotion and had to dip his head so they would not see his tears. Aragorn wrapped an arm around his friend and held him close. They wept together, both laughing at the same time. The only emotion felt in that room was happiness that night. Elation over hearing the song in the night came strong. A light in the dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you guys for reading. Did you like it? Sorry if you thought the lyrics were a bit, well bad.

Reviews: Oh come on, do I need to ask?

Ideas: Please feel free to.

Spelling/grammar mistakes: Yup. That's helpful.

Flames: If you must.

Thanks, Namarie for now guys. I will update soon and keep those reviews coming in.

Lady Nierwen

xx


	5. The Stallion

Hi guys again!!! Wow!! What a reply to my latest chapter, I would like to thank the academy! I honestly didn't know I was going to get that great a response. Hannon Le all of you. (Sniffs)

Right. I will put reviewer responses here, though it may take some time because of the amount.

**Review Responses:**

****

**Alexandra:** Thanks Alexandra. I try not to downgrade myself, but it is hard. I mean my last story totally went to the pits and I was really low for quite a long time. Thanks for believing. I am in a constant mystical mood so you are not the only ones. Glad you liked the lyrics. Thank you I'm flattered.

**Lindahoyland** (Did I spell it right?) Thanks for your review. I must have missed Tolkien's version of it, I will find it and read it well. Thanks!

**Patty:** How sweet!!! I made someone cry on my other fic as well. I have the power!!! No, really thanks very much for your review.

**Silvertoekee:** Thanks again for the lovely review. I'm glad I have someone who is willing to offer ideas. I'm glad you understand, I didn't want you to think I was rude.

I wanted at least some happiness in this fic so I didn't get flamed about it later. P.S it did make sense!!!

**Neoinean: **Thank you. I get a lot of stick over here for my writing age. It's good to know that some people don't think the way they do. I will definitely keep writing.

P.S Do you have an account on the site?

Thanks again guys I love you all. Now for the boring legal bit!!

Warning: Sad angst, do I have to keep writing this?

Disclaimer: Yeah like I own everything.

Rating: PG

Summary: Same as last time.

On to chapter five…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 5: The Stallion._**

After the last night, the family began to interact more with Legolas. The biggest improvement in their social interactions with him was that now Eldarion began to speak to him without the patronizing, cold tone that Legolas was used to. It may have been because Aragorn always kept a beady eye on Eldarion in case their meetings turned sour, but Legolas felt a definite increase in warmth that the young prince of Gondor showed him.

Presently, Legolas was once again alone with Aragorn. They were speaking of old times, and what made the conversation happier, was that Legolas' heart was in it now. He spoke and laughed and clapped and cheered along with Aragorn now. He was happy.

Aragorn had now got out of bed, with considerable help from Legolas, and was walking around the room unaided, one arm held out to keep his balance. Not willing to ruin the moment, Legolas sat in his usual position in the chair next to the bed, allowing the king to hobble without his assistance until it was needed.

Legolas was overjoyed by the king's actions, though Arwen had told him in her letter that he was able to, he had not seen, until now, any proof of this. I t was heartening. Legolas had now begun to accept the idea that soon the king would no longer be there. He was, however, not willing to let go of his one hope that Estel would live. There was always hope. Estel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn was asleep. His breath coming in a steady rhythm. A smile still left on his face.

Legolas made sure of this before he even dared leave the room. Under normal circumstances, he would not have left the king's side, but this was important.

Walking briskly down the corridors, he did not stop while servants cast a look of fear in his direction, thinking that their king was dead. None dared to act upon their anxiety however, and continued to do their duty.

Legolas walked along the corridors and out of the great palace doors. The sun was gleaming and threading its golden light between the leaves of the trees. The Mirkwood prince did not have time to bask in the early morning glow however and turned to the great stable block. Outside, as per his instruction, was Gilraen. He knew that she enjoyed the outdoors and had formally requested that she be allowed to stand outside amongst the grass. She whinnied as he drew closer and impatiently shook her head to and fro, expecting the usual pat upon her nose. She was clearly disgruntled when she did not receive it, and neighed loudly at her master's back as he disappeared into the stable block.

The block itself smelled obviously of horse and hay. Legolas was not too keen on the smell itself and a flash of disgust appeared on his perfect face until it smoothed way again.

He looked along the large stable block, looking at all the horses individually noticing their colours and markings. They all held themselves upright and proudly, in a way that Gilraen did not. They were obviously very important to the king and his family.

Casting his keen eyes to the end of the long stable, he saw the stable hands tethering another horse into a stall. Legolas smiled and walked to it.

At the lord of Ithilien's approach, all the hands bowed before him. It was rather embarrassing for him. There could have been more than a dozen stable hands there at the time.

"Rise friends" said the prince calmly and warmly. All the servants hesitantly straightened from their bows and nodded instead. The elf nodded back.

"Is this him?" asked the prince quietly, turning his attention to the stallion in the stall.

"Yes my lord" came the timid voice of a young girl. Legolas did not turn.

"Name?" inquired the prince.

"He has none" replied the girl again.

After a long moments thought and gazing at the stallion, he thought only one name would be fitting for the handsome horse.

"Estel. Call him Estel" murmured the prince.

"Yes my lord" came the voice of a man.

The stable hands turned away at this and busied themselves with the hay bundles in the far corner.

"Estel" the elf breathed whilst stroking the nose of the grand animal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Legolas is there any reason that you have brought me to my own stable block?" asked the king tiredly. His eyes were closed as per Legolas's request. The prince was aiding the king on his walk through the grounds by holding tightly to Aragorn's arm.

Legolas did not answer the king who merely sighed in annoyance. Legolas was beaming brightly whilst he supported the king. Happiness was the only emotion that Legolas felt. He felt like an elfling again. They reached the stable block quickly, passing Gilraen who was still somewhat annoyed with the prince for brushing her off earlier. Legolas did not register this at all.

As they walked through the thick layer of hay covering the stable floor, they heard whinnies of the horses as the king passed them. At this the king chuckled, still not opening his eyes though.

Soon they got to the end of the barn and they stood, Legolas supporting the king.

He made sure they stood in front of the horse that Legolas had seen earlier and turned the king so he faced the stallion also.

"Open" cried the prince, throwing his arms wide with joy.

The king opened his eyes and was breath taken with the site he was fed.

"Legolas" breathed the king in wonder as he gazed at the pure white stallion before him.

"Did you do this?" asked the king quietly, reaching for the nose of the horse.

"Yes" replied the elf simply, suddenly very serious.

The king smiled as the stallion leant into his touch.

"What is his name?" inquired the king.

"Estel" replied the elf, smiling at the king's reaction. Both friends were silent for a long time while Aragorn patted the horse gently.

Suddenly, the king threw himself into the arms of his friend. Shocked, it was a while before the elf reacted and hugged his friend close as the old man wept into the prince's shoulder, laughing at the same time.

"Hannon le mellon-nin, Hannon-le, thank you. Thank you" gabbled the king as if he were a boy again.

Watching from the stable door, Eldarion, prince of Gondor smiled too and repeated his father's words.

"Hannon Le, legolas. Thank you for making him happy." He whispered before he turned away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, did you like it? Please give me feedback, and here are my review requests:

Reviews: Erm… like I'm going to say no.

Grammar/Spelling mistakes: Pleased to see them.

Flamers: I'm going to say O.K fine, you are entitled to an opinion, but I don't like mean ones.

Ideas: Pleased to accept them and I will most probably use them.

Thanks. Namarie for now. Please give me feedback, guys, I will update zehr soon.

(I had a German exam today. Got highest level. Average day of a teenage Boff job)

Look out for my good friend, Born To Write's story, life decision. It will be in miscellaneous books I think. About an arranged marriage for an Indian girl who is in love with another boy. Classic but enjoyable. She is a new writer. Very new. Same age as me, but I've been writing for donkey's years. Please give her support if you read this. I would appreciate.

Seeya, namarie, Auf Weidersehn,  Au revoir, Farewell etc, etc…

Lady Nierwen

xx


	6. Eldarion

Hi guys, Nierwen here again. Sorry about the lateness of this update, but I'm getting my school report soon, and I have been busy sucking up to the teachers trying to bump up my grades! LOL!

Glares at the monitor how come I only got one review for chapter 5? Bad reviewers!! No only kidding. Keep reviewing though!!

**Reviewer responses:**

****

**Neoinean:** (I think I've spelt it right) Thanks again for your lovely review, as always, I'm touched. Thank you for signing your review. You are very talented.

People I think don't appreciate the fact that writing is what I want to do with my life. My choice, not theirs. And it strikes me as hypocritical that some of these people, who say that I am not old enough to write good stories, want to be authors themselves. Born to write, my friend who will soon put her work on the net says that I am wrong to write stories that mean something to me. I write about world issues, stuff like that, and she writes about weddings and murders. It's all well and good if that's what she wants to write, but if she wants to write that, what gives her the right to say that I cannot write my stories? Don't you think? Sorry for harping on! Wow, that's one hell of a long reviewer response! P.S Thanks for reviewing Hannon Le. Your feedback was very helpful!!

YAWN, BORING LEGAL STUFF COMING!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is my own, stupid copyright laws!!

**Summary:** See 1st chapter.

**Warnings:** Angst as always, what else is there?

**Rating:** G or U you know, it's all good!!

Anything else??

Oakey dokey, on with the chappy…

**_Chapter 6: Eldarion_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His desk was littered with letters and papers, books and pictures. A quill was caught in his fingers as it turned gently to and fro in the breeze from the open balcony doors. His head rested upon his hand and his eyes were mere slits in his young face, screwed up in a look of intense concentration. But his mind was elsewhere.

Eldarion, prince of Gondor, had other things on his mind. He could not concentrate, could not even consider thinking of the work that mounted upon him, when his father lay dying in the next room. It played cruelly with his thoughts, and pressed on his shoulders like a weight, that he could not, for some reason shrug off. Sometimes it hurt too much.

Despite this, he was somewhat lighter in mood that day. After seeing Legolas present his father with the proud stallion, Estel, Eldarion had had his feelings confirmed. Legolas was a good friend to his father; he clearly meant everything to the elf. So much so in fact that the elf was willing to give up his early passage to the havens to be near him. Just to be near him. Eldarion was grateful to the elf.

Eldarion had found himself growing considerably warmer towards the Mirkwood prince, showing him the same respect and courtesy as he did to his siblings. He was grateful now to have a friend.

Thinking of Legolas, for some reason, gave Eldarion great cause to smile. It made him happy to escape into his thoughts of his father and legolas, the one place he felt safe, from the dark clouds outside this safe realm.

Unfortunately for Eldarion, his happiness did not last long as he was jerked out of his dream world by a light knock at the door. Thinking it was a servant, he sighed, put down his quill, and walked to the door. Placing one hand on the latch, he opened it swiftly and found not a servant there, but Legolas standing in their place.

Eldarion was shocked to say the least. What gave the elf reason to leave his father's side? Was it…?

"Legolas" he managed to say, escaping from his whirling vortex of thoughts.

"Is it father?" he cried, fear evident in his voice. He made to leave the room, but was blocked by Legolas.

"Peace, Eldarion" said the Mirkwood elf, soothingly to the man of Gondor.

Eldarion stepped back and regarded the elf before deciding to allow him to speak.

"I apologise" murmured Eldarion to the elf.

The prince gave him a look of confusion. Deciding not to press the matter however, legolas went on.

"None needed Eldarion. I came hoping that I might have a word with you. Have you the time?" he asked.

"of course" said Eldarion "Come in" he gestured to the room, allowing the blonde elf to walk through unhindered. Closing the door, Eldarion turned round and eyed the Mirkwood prince who was standing on the balcony already.

Eldarion followed and placed his hands next to the blonde's on the rail. The elf was looking to the sea.

Finally Eldarion spoke.

"What do you wish to speak with me about?" asked the man warmly.

The elf remained silent for a while, before he spoke.

"Beautiful is it not?" asked the elf, nodding slightly in the direction of the sea .

Mystified, Eldarion chose to follow the elf's lead.

"Aye, it is" he replied, before speaking again.

"But that is not what you wish to speak with me about, is it Legolas?" finished the man quietly.

The elf shook his head and turned to regard the man.

"I wished to ask you something." Said the elf.

"Anything" replied the man, still mystified.

"Understand me" began the elf gently "I am grateful for your added warmth of late, but why is it that you have changed your opinion of me so rapidly? It seems a little too fast to journey from hating me to liking me in less than three days. Since the start of my visit."

Eldarion was unsure what to say to this, it was obvious to the man that the elf had rehearsed this speech beforehand.

"I suppose this is because" began the prince of Gondor hesitantly. "Because I have seen how father is with you. You make him feel young again. Your mere presence, your warmth, it has an effect on father. I am grateful for this. You have given us hope. All of us" finished the man. Suddenly he was afraid. But instead of the surprised reaction he expected, the elf smiled at him.

"Hannon Le Eldarion." Said the elf, laying one slender, milky hand upon Eldarion's shoulder. He turned to leave, but Eldarion stopped him, placing a hand on Legolas' lower arm.

The elf fixed him with his penetrable gaze.

"I would call you friend, Legolas, if you would do the same for me." Eldarion said quickly.

Legolas smiled at him again. "Of course, mellon-nin. I would have that pleasure." He turned to leave again, and this time, Eldarion did not hinder the prince's passage as he left the room. Eldarion smiled once legolas had left. Friend. "I'm glad" he said to himself, before returning to his desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas sat by the king's side once again, noticing for the first time, the resemblance that Eldarion held to his father. The only real difference in Eldarion's nature, was that he was much less patient than his father at anything, This made him an unruly student, who had to be forced to learn life's lessons, rather than learn them for himself.

Laughing absently at a jest that Aragorn had just made, remembering, once again, that he was grateful for a friend. Another friend.

Legolas smiled. Things looked brighter now.**__**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.K, that's the end of that chapter!!

Tell me what you think, give me feedback. Please more reviewers than last time. Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please!!!!???!!!!

Reviews: Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty etc etc.

Grammar/ Spelling mistakes: Yup, please. Helps a lot.

Ideas: I work hard to ensure they are used. I cannot make any promises though, there are only a few I can squidge in.

Flamers: If you must. I respect your opinion.

What do you think of the title of the chapter? I'm not too sure, what do you think?

Seeya soon guys,

Lady Nierwen.

XXX


	7. Simbelmyne

Hi guys, Lady Nierwen, of course, here again to give you an update. Thanks for your reviews, and I apologise for the lateness of the update. I would like to thank Shadowfaxgal7 for putting Death and glory in her author alerts. Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!

Anywho, sorry for any mistakes, I'm trying to write this update with half a Swiss roll in my hand and keeping an eye on the time, while my sausages burn rapidly. It says on the packet well done. They will be well done at this rate!! But oh well, it is just material as the saying goes, if that is even a saying. You know, I think… shut up milady, Oakey dokey will do.

Here are my reviewer responses:

**Shadowfaxgal7: **Thank you thank you thank you etc for putting me on author alert!!! You're thirteen too? Well I have to say I am glad to know someone who understands. Am I brilliant? Really? You flatter me too much!! I hope you don't get teary, you might short out your keyboard and then you will not be able to write anymore, which will make me teary, which will mean that I will short out my keyboard, and not be able to write anymore and then… wait a minute, I'm confused!! Thanks for reviewing, shadowfaxgal; I will read your work as soon as this gets written!! P.S I have something in the works, thanks for your idea/question, I will think of a way to tie it in.

**Alexandra: **Thanks for reviewing again, Alex. Faithful reviewers. Wow! Anyway, I think that that was my favourite part of the story so far as well. Thanks again for reviewing.

**Neoinean: **Wow! That was a long review! Thanks! I will explain more about why Eldarion disliked legolas somewhat before he made up with him last chapter, later in the story. I think it will be good as a flashback or memory. What do you think? My friend is very annoying at times, if you can call her a friend. My mum is not too sure about her either. She likes to write, and her view on writing is that if you like it, do it, but if this really was her view, why is she critical of my stuff? I am probably boring you so stiff right now, that you probably have rigamortis! She, I suppose writes because she knows that J.K Rowling made herself rich and famous because of the work she has done. She wants that too. She is judgemental, a homophobe, and racist, but I stand by her. I don't know why. What hits me especially hard, is that I have recently had some trouble with racism, because of my religion, and she says that the bully was not doing anything, but the reality is, she does not understand. (This is just my moaning, fell free to ignore every word I have written.)

There, try that for size!! P.s I will definitely read some more of your things. You are very talented. Thanks.

Hehe! Thanks for your reviews; you have definitely kept me busy. Thanks to shadowfaxgal for adding me to author alerts, and maybe I should stop warbling and give you the chapter but I don't think so. Anyway, the boring legal bit is coming; you can't miss that now can you?

**Disclaimer:** Alas, woe is me; I own nothing on paper, but in my dreams, lies a Lord of the rings heaven!!

**Warnings: **If you don't know by now, where have you been?!

**Summary: **Same as always.

**Rating: **G- suitable for all. ( I just felt obligated to say that, not quite sure why)

Glad that's over, phew!!! Anywho, this chapter was hard to write, because…well… because it was, but here it is, chapter 7 of Death and Glory.

-------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 7: Symbelmyne_**

**__**

Since receiving Estel the stallion, form Legolas, Aragorn had refused to lie in bed all day, save only for when he was sleeping. The king insisted that he must be allowed to sit outside and see his new beloved horse, but in his heart, there was another reason.

Legolas grew tired. Tired of stone, tired of the castle, tired of closed spaces. He spent long hours with Aragorn staring out of the window or standing on the balcony, just listening to the birds, feeling the wind beneath his hair, and smelling the flowers and the trees that he loved so dearly. It was hard for legolas to remain inside, and Aragorn knew that the stubborn elf would not leave his side, hard as he tried to force Legolas, so decided on a compromise. One where Legolas was all too happy to oblige.

After standing in the stables, the two friends would settle themselves under an oak tree in the gardens. It was a wonder to Aragorn, how legolas reacted to the fresh air, after being cooped up in the palace to long. The elf would sometimes leave the king, though admittedly this was not often and leap through the branches, as gracefully as always. Aragorn would be happy to hear the sound of his friend's voice as the elf sang in the branches, bringing forth more tears form the king.

The king only now had noticed what he took for granted. The outdoors had never seemed so beautiful, than when he spent his outdoors time with Legolas. Legolas had something about him, which made everyone enjoy what they were doing. However, Aragorn had given up trying to work out what it was. Elves were mysterious creatures and Aragorn had learned to accept that from his time in Rivendell as a boy. But Legolas was different somehow.

Many people would have been astounded, had they learned that a ranger was amazed at the outdoor world, but for Aragorn, having lived the experience for many years, knew that rangers who wandered the wilderness, did not see much of the beauty of middle-earth, and it was a great gift to see its beauty when they travelled.

Presently, Aragorn sat thinking under the tree, whilst Legolas sat in it's branches, singing quietly to himself. The king however had not noticed the voice that so often captured the old king's heart. In his wrinkled and withered hands, he held a single flower. One of the simbelmyne of Rohan. Aragorn had received many simblemyne seeds as a gift from the late king Eomer of Rohan, who had passed on many years ago. Aragorn sighed at the memory. Eomer had been a good man, as had his uncle, king Théoden, who died in battle in the battle of the Pelennor fields. He died as a warrior, and Aragorn was grateful for his sacrifices.

The elf friend twirled his simbelmyne flower absently between the fingers, letting the petals gently stroke his hand. The touch reminded him of Arwen. His heart ached for Arwen. True, she had not gone anywhere, nor permanently left his side, but the king wanted to see the Arwen he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Admittedly, she had not changed much, but her spirit lacked something now. It lacked warmth and happiness. It was empty and hollow.

Sighing deeply, Aragorn looked up through the branches and saw a leg clad in green, draping form the nearest one.

"Legolas, come down." Called the king.

He came. Swooping elegantly from one branch to another and landing smartly on his feet. Aragorn marvelled at the skill the elf possessed, but knew that for his friend, it was no great feat.

Walking to the king quickly, a look of concern twisted the young elf's features.

He knelt down next to the king's side and hurriedly looked him over. Aragorn could see the elf was tense and cursed himself for worrying the elf so.

"Aragorn, what is it, are you well? Do you need…"

"Peace, Legolas" cried the human quickly, waving the elf down. The elf withdrew slowly. He did not look concerned anymore, but he was still tense.

"Relax Legolas" soothed the king quietly, and the elf visibly relaxed.

"What is it, Aragorn?" asked the elf softly, looking at the king carefully.

"I wished only to speak with you, though I have undoubtedly caused you concern. I am sorry" said the king quickly, wanting to get it over with. He was apologising to the elf, only because he still seemed somewhat startled, usually, he would have laughed, but he was not in a jesting mood this morning.

"Worry not, mellon-nin, I am well" said the elf, laughter was evident in his voice.

Aragorn regarded the elf for a moment, before directing his gaze downwards to the flower in his hand. The simblemyne was beautiful. It's white petals fluttered in the breeze and the pure whiteness of the petals reflected the colour of the moon. It was a flower that anyone could easily sit and gaze at for a time.

Slowly, he brought it to his face, and smelled the scent of the flower, inhaling the beauty of the precious form. He closed his eyes and allowed the scent to engulf him before turning back to Legolas at his side.

"The beauty of the symbelmyne never fades" stated the king simply, gazing at his friend, who turned his attention to the flower in Aragorn's hand.

"Nay, it does not. It is so pure, the purest of all flowers. Pure beauty" replied the prince, who was enthralled in the pretty form of the flower.

"Yes" replied the king. There was something else. Legolas noticed it, but did not press his friend to tell him, because he knew he would in time.

"Ah! They are enthralling are they not?" asked the king. After receiving a nod from the elf, he continued.

"They remind me of Arwen. Her beauty will never fade. Sometimes I wonder, where I would be if she had not been there. She means too much to me. The thought of losing her, is unbearable."

Legolas was grieved by his friend's words. He had not realised, or paid any notice to the way that Arwen's grief affected the king. Now he knew that as long as Arwen was unhappy, so the king would be in his heart.

"I will loose her though, will I not? When I pass, she will also. I have killed her Legolas" said the king. It astonished Legolas to hear so much grief in hs friend's voice, and see it in the eyes of the king. Legolas reached forwards, and brushed away the tears that spilled down the king's old cheek as he cried softly.

"This was her choice. You have not killed Arwen, Aragorn. She loves you, and even when she is gone from your sight in this world, you will meet again in death. You will be happy together. Do not grieve for her, my friend, she does not go from you, do you not see? She follows you." Whispered the elf reassuringly.

"I do not want to see her follow me. I do not want her to taste the cruel, bitter taste of mortality. I do not want to see her in death. I cannot carry on, knowing what will happen to her. I cannot." Whispered the king as he began to weep in front of the elf. It struck Legolas's heart as a physical blow would, to see his friend weep.

"Estel, she cannot and will not change her mind. Your grief will turn to joy when she returns to your sight. She will follow you, and she will be happy. Arwen does not deserve to live with her grief when you pass on. She does not deserve to taste that bitterness. That is why following you will bring her happiness. And you in time." Whispered the elf, pulling the mortal into his embrace and holding him tight as the king wept on his shoulder.

"Hannon Le" whispered the king into Legolas' shoulder as they held each other, Legolas would not let his friend go, nor let him fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that is chappie seven. Did ya like?

Reviews: Need I ask?

Spelling/grammar mistakes: Please. Especially here, because I have an inkling, that Simbelmyne may be spelt wrong.

Ideas: Yes please.

Flamers: If you must. I do not relish insults however, and any that come, shall be ignored. Constructive criticism is better.

I will leave you all here; I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Namarie,

Lady Nierwen

XX

****


	8. Stories of old

Hi guys, Lady Nierwen here again, thanks again for your lovely reviews, and a special thanks to Shadowfaxgal7 for reviewing me and saying that I am as good as many published adults, and I hope you don't cry, I don't want my reviewers to be sad.

This is the eighth chapter of death and Glory, and a bit of an advanced warning really, because this one, well, I think, is not as angsty as always, and I thought I would warn you, in case you wanted some real angsty action... (So much for not wanting reviewers to cry.)

Anywho, as I am here typing this, I would just like to say Hannon Le to all you guys for reviewing me.

I hope to hear from you all again. Here are the reviewer responses.

**Reviewer responses:**

****

**Butterfly- elf:** Thanks for reviewing. Also thanks for pointing out that. It was purely a typing error, and has been rectified, apologies for that error.

**Lindahoyland:** Thanks for your review, and I am very pleased you are enjoying my story. I am flattered that you think so.

**Linuvial Greenleaf: **Thank you soooooo much for your review. I asked you for your opinion, in a review, which was a really stupid idea, but I never expected you to actually review!! Despite the shortness of the review, it was still a review!!  I 'm glad you think that it is tender and heart-breaking. I do try. Also, this is like, major sucking up, but you and nightwing6, are like my idols, so thanks so much.

**Shadowfaxgal7:** What can I say? Thanks for your reviews. Let's start with the one for this story: I will definitely read your work, I think that you are really nice. Nice, what a word. Wonderful is more appropriate!!! I'm glad you liked the song; I really wasn't sure about it. It's not exactly original is it? You know, the guilt tripping Aragorn over Arwen's decision. I'm glad you like it. I'm glad I gave you a story to enjoy, feel free to ask me anything in the future, i.e. upcoming plot-lines and story titles etc. I am a Lord of the rings only writer, and some people don't like that very much.  Thanks for telling me about symbelmyne spelling. I really wasn't sure.

Hannon Le: I think it's sad too. I will let you in on a little secret, though it isn't a secret, because everyone can read this, but Hannon Le, was my R.S (religious studies) homework. We were doing the parables, and she asked us to do a modern parable. I decided to do this one, because by playing around with the story line, I could get the good Samaritan type story. Where, Haldir is dying, and men walk by and don't help him, and then Illuvater is the Good Samaritan because he let's haldir die. I got an outstanding for it. I'm a total boff at school, so it's like red faces all around. I'm glad you liked haldir's passing, and the mention of Elladan and Elrohir. In my view, a fanfic about family is not complete without the cutest brothers in all of middle – earth. I'm glad you liked it.

The second part, WOW only describes it. You stuck up for me. Wowee!! At the time when that 'review' was submitted, my story would only take signed reviews, so I am a bit annoyed. I kind of get the feeling that seriously wrong, registered with the site, just to give me a bad review. I'm being paranoid maybe, but there is always a chance. You are right, if  the story is quite plainly movie-verse, then it's kind of a weird thing to say to me, me of all people, the greatest Lord of the rings obsessive in the universe, that I should read the books. Mortal offence that. Anywho, sorry for rambling on.

Have you seen that response?

I have to apologise for the lateness of this review, but I have been tied up. I have one an award at school, it's a trophy, and I am really pleased, because this is the second year in a row, that I have had this award. I am a Boff job. Oh well, it's better to have an IQ of 120, be bullied at school but have a successful career in writing shall we say, than to have an IQ of approximately 49, be the most popular kid at school, and then end up flipping burgers in MacDonald's.

Anyway, here comes the boring legal bit:

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine; unfortunately, I lack the cranial capacity to invent something so wonderful. However, in my dreams, I have already won the Nobel Prize.

**Warnings:** Nothing new really, but I am very interested to hear, if you have not already found out that this story is angst filled, sad and contains, NO SLASH!!!

**Rating: **PG

**Summary:** Same as always.

That is all I believe, if there is more, check back for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 8: Stories of old._**

**__**

The room lost in the throes of rapt silence. The only sound or voice, was the king. He was recounting tales of the fellowship and his time in the wilderness as a ranger for his children and Arwen, and they sat around the bed, listening carefully, lest they miss a vital point to the story.

Aragorn's many daughters were crowded around him, positioned here and there, on the bed or in chairs, as they listened intently. Eldarion sat in Legolas' usual place by his father's bedside. Legolas stood behind Eldarion, half hidden in the shadows that were cast by the dimming candles. Arwen was curled cat-like upon the end of the bed, her hand resting n her husband's foot as he recounted his tales.

Despite their very different appearances, one thing remained a common factor in the now crowded room. There was not one person there, who did not have a smile on his or her face. It was indeed a wonder to see them all in one place together as they should have been. A family.

Presently, Aragorn was reciting the end of the fellowship's time in the wooded realm of Lothlorien. The gift giving was a particular favourite of the children, and a story that Aragorn never tired of telling.

"The lady gifted to us all, a superb range of beautifully crafted items. The hobbits in the company were amazed by what they received. They were astounded by the sheer beauty of theses objects. They were no the only ones."

"What gift did the lady of Lorien give you, ada?" asked one of the girls. Legolas smiled at the use of elvish. It was a wonder to the elf that the children had learnt even a small portion of the language. It made him feel warm to hear his mother tongue spoken ny someone so innocent.

Aragorn laughed before continuing, having told the story several times beforehand, they all knew what gift he had been given from the lady.

"Well. Her first gift, was a sheath for Anduril, my sword. It was wrought with flowers and leaves of gold and silver. Any blade, not just the flame of the west that was drawn from that sheath could not be stained nor broken. Her second gift was a brooch, cut from a stone that I had never seen. The only likeness that I could think of was the ring of Barahir. It was carved as an eagle with outstretched wings. It was indeed a marvel."

"Where are these treasures now, father?" asked Eldarion.

"Alas, they are beyond my reach, for I have not the strength now to walk so far as to find them in my previous chambers, but they are certainly in the palace. I would not part with them for all the love in the world."

"What of the other members of the fellowship?" asked Eldarion, speaking for the second time that evening.

"The lady gifted us all with fine things. To Legolas, she gave a wonderful bow. It was strung with a hair from her head. To Merry and Pippin, she gave the daggers of the Noldorin, to Sam, she gave Hithlain rope, and a box filled with seeds that would bring full bloom to flowers every year. To Boromir, she gifted a magnificent belt of gold, and to the ring bearer, Frodo, he gave the most beloved star of her kin. The light of Earendil. It was a pretty thing to look at." The king paused and looked thoughtful.

"Whom have I missed, Legolas?" asked the king to the elf in the shadows. The elf knew instantly.

"Gimli" he said. A smile playing on his lips.

"Ah, yes, Gimli. Gimli was asked what he should receive, and he asked for quite the impossible." Said the king.

"What did he ask for?" asked another of his daughters.

"One hair from her golden head. She gave him three." Said the king quietly.

Silence followed this. It was a long time before anyone else spoke until the youngest daughter spoke.

"What gift would you have asked for if you were given the choice?" she asked tentatively.

"Why, my dear, that is easy. I would ask for nothing more than that which I had. I was gifted with a life that I had lived in happiness, and a love that I could ask for if things turned ill. I am equally blessed now. I have a country, people who trust me to do my duty, a beautiful queen, and wonderful children" he turned to gaze intently into Legolas' eyes,

"And amazing friends." He finished. Legolas smiled at him and the family grinned at them warmly.

"Legolas?" asked Eldarion.

"Yes, Eldarion?" replied the elf.

"Do you still have the gift of the galadhrim?" finished Eldarion, who now gazed intently at Legolas.

"Yes I have." Said the elf quietly.

"In fact," he continued, a mischievous smile now hung around his lips. "I never travel without it." He finished, reaching into a shadowy corner, and pulled forth the large bow of Lothlorien.

The children gasped, and Eldarion gazed in wonder. Arwen seemed quite taken with the bow herself. Legolas laid it down upon the bed, and the siblings ran hesitant fingers over the bow that seemed to glow. Afraid to touch it properly, lest they harm it.

Eldarion summoned enough courage, and with a questioning look in his direction, and a nod from Legolas, he held the bow up and held it high to examine every detail of the beautiful object.

Legolas smiled to himself for the umpteenth time since his arrival in Gondor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An arrow shot passed the blonde elf. It whizzed straight through the air, and it landed on the target, splitting the existing arrow in two halves. Legolas laughed heartily at the human who held the bow. His bow.

Eldarion had improved. There was obviously something about Legolas' bow that changed everything. Or maybe Legolas' presence. Unlike many, Eldarion did not seem to mind practicing their skills in front of the finest archer of Mirkwood.

Packing away his arrows and strapping the bow to his back, Eldarion left Legolas to his thoughts, sensing that the elf needed time to himself.

Legolas thought of the conversation he had shared with Aragorn the day before. Aragorn's worries were great; Legolas could only hope that his words were enough to smooth them away.

For the first time, when thinking of his memories of Aragorn, Legolas did not smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, quite short, but they do get longer.

Reviews: Do I need them? Is a squirrel interested in nuts?

Ideas: Please feel free.

Grammar/Spelling mistakes: Yes please.

Flames: O.K, but if they are just hate messages, then I will block you.

Bye, Nierwen.

XX


	9. Weakness

Hi guys, lady Nierwen here again. Thank you so much for your reviews, I appreciate every word that is written. Except, maybe flamers.

It's getting increasingly difficult for me to write these chapters, because at the moment, I am trying to get to the death scene, but not getting there too fast, otherwise I am afraid that I will spoil it. This chapter is for the people who wanted to see why Eldarion hated Legolas so much. I tried guys, and for the first time, feel free to flame me if you don't like it.

Oakey dokey, here we go…

**Review responses:**

****

**Lindahoyland: **Thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I suppose, for a lot of people, story telling was and probably still is a regular part of their lives.

**Alexandra:** Hey, I know you!! I cannot believe I made you cry!! Really, seriously? Unbelievable!! I'm glad you liked symbelmyne. I wanted to get across the fact that even the strongest men have emotions that brew away under the surface, but there will come a time when it gets too much to stand. Thanks very much for your review.

**Neoinean: **I'm glad you liked the chapters. They were tricky to write, especially symbelmyne. I will definitely bear in mind what you said about ample narration. Flashbacks, for me, are quite tricky to do. Thanks for the reminder.

She can be very judgemental from time to time, my friend. She's one of those people who you can spend time in their company, and the good parts are really good, but the bad parts are unbearable. She has an accomplice too!! Anyway, thanks for listening to my ramblings. I'm surprised you could bare them.

**Shadowfaxgal7:** HI!!!!! How are you? I'm glad you didn't wake your sister. Siblings can be cranky sometimes, can't they? I'm not lying though, you are a wonderful writer. I'm glad you like my lyrics; I really wasn't sure about them myself. Do you like this flash back idea? I find it tricky to write them, so I hope its o.k., but I couldn't think of anything else to do.

Have you seen seriously wrong elsewhere? I haven't. Thanks for trying to find out when they joined the site. Bit of a weird name for a long term user don't you think?

Remarkable? Wow, that's nice. 

I need your opinion, in my bio, there is a work in progress thing in there. Look at the unnamed thingy there and tell me what you think of it. I would appreciate it if you had the time.

It's so great to be called 'such a talented author' by someone whose stories, in my opinion, tower above mine. Thank you, or as we lord of the rings obsessives say, Hannon Le Mellon-nin!!

Right, let's get this stuff out the way.

**Disclaimer: **If you really think I own anything in this story, you obviously haven't read the books. But this isn't a bad starting point!!!

**Summary: **Same as always.

**Warnings:** Sad, angst, sad, angst, what else is there?

**Rating: **PG

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 9: Weakness._**

**__**

Snapping out of his thoughts by a small knock at the door, king Aragorn of Gondor turned to regard the source of the noise.

"Come" called the king with his usual gentleness.

The door opened slowly, and Eldarion, the king' son, peeped cautiously around the door. A look of confusion flashed across the young face as he saw Legolas was not there.

Legolas of Mirkwood had become a permanent fixture of not only the room, but the entire family's hearts. It was a turn of events that Legolas was surprised at to say the least, as the children of the king and queen, especially Eldarion, had regarded the king with much ice. Now there was only warmth.

Legolas hardly left the king's side, except in an emergency.

"Eldarion, good to see you my son. How do you fare?" questioned the king with usual vigour.

"I am well, father" replied the young man softly. "Where is Legolas?" he asked, a frown creasing his brow.

"He is outside with his mare." Replied the king shortly, smiling at his son and motioning for him to sit down. Doing so, Eldarion questioned him again.

"He would not leave your side just for that" stated the prince of Gondor.

"He did not want to, but I ordered him too. It does him no good to be trapped here. He needs to see the sky every now and then." Said the king, smiling as he thought of his stubborn friend.

"Good" said the prince. He could think of nothing else to say. His father was right. Even though the prince hid it well, he longed for the outdoors.

The pair sat in silence for a while. A multitude of thoughts running through their minds. They were father and son, but they had little to say to each other anymore. The king was getting old and weaker by the day, and was no longer an active part of the boy's life.

There was something however. Aragorn had to say it; else it never would be said.

"On the subject of Legolas, Eldarion" began the king, instantly grabbing his son's attention.

"Yes father?" asked the boy, foreboding crushing his soul. There was only one path for this subject to take.

"I wish to know what happened to make you so wary of him. So cold. For I cannot see it my son, what did he do to make you so… disrespectful. I would have you tell me the truth, no lies my son." Concluded the king. His arms folded across his chest, and a frown fixed upon his weathered face. He was decided.

After much deliberation, the prince sighed and began to tell his father what had caused his icy actions.

**_Flashback…_**

**__**

_Eldarion, prince of Gondor sat upon his chair on the balcony of his chamber. The feast had indeed been satisfying, and he had had the pleasure of meeting for the first time, Legolas prince of Mirkwood, his father's truest friend. _

_He had indeed heard many great stories of their friendship, including his father's time spent in the fellowship's company._

_A smile greeted thoughts of the prince. He was handsome, intelligent and very pleasant to socialise with, if a little standoffish in large gatherings._

_Eldarion could see why his father favoured the elf._

_"My prince?" came a quiet voice from the door to the balcony._

_Turning round swiftly to see the source of the sound, his eyes rested upon Legolas._

_"Legolas" came the startled Gondorian's reply._

_"May I join you?" asked the elf. "The hall is getting rather too loud for my liking. It is peaceful here."_

_"Of course" said Eldarion, quickly motioning to a chair which Legolas proceeded to take._

_The boy was startled, if a little shocked and confused that the prince had chosen to sit with him. He wondered what to say to such a creature._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After a long conversation, which had surprisingly been very easy to initiate, they began to talk about immortality, namely Arwen's decision to become mortal. _

_"Would you become mortal?" inquired the boy. His inquisitive eyes dancing in the moonlight. Surprisingly, this was a question that Eldarion had dreaded hearing the answer to. _

_"No, I would not" replied the elf quickly._

_Eldarion regarded him silently. If the elf was saying what he believed he would say…_

_"Unlike your mother, I have no one in that respect to love" continued the prince, grabbing the boy's attention immediately._

_"I would not be so rash as to discard my intended immortality without good reason" he finished._

_Eldarion was immediately angered by this statement. He was sure to make the prince see it._

_"You are describing my mother to be rash in her decision?" asked the boy, incredulous._

_"No" said the elf. Startled at the boy's quick and sharp response to his answer._

_"Your mother loves your father. She had good reason to become mortal." Completed the elf quickly, regarding the boy as he seemed, instead of to calm, to become more angry._

_"You still believe her to be rash, do you not?" questioned Eldarion, glaring at Legolas through burning eyes. _

_"No, Eldarion, understand me…" began the Legolas before he was cut off by the human._

_"Leave __me.__" Said the quick tempered human. The elf thought it wise to comply, and left the human to his anger._

__

_"Namarie, mellon-nin, until we meet again" said the voice of the king Aragorn of Gondor. Legolas was leaving to return to Mirkwood this day, to bring the remainder of his people to Ithilien. The woodland that bordered the main part of Gondor._

_Standing in the background, swallowed by the shadows, was Eldarion. He felt left out, and in response, had decided not to pay notice to anyone. Except the elf. Legolas. _

_Eldarion's blood boiled every time he heard the name of the elf that had, in Eldarion's view insulted his mother. Adding insult to injury, was the fact that his mother thought of him as a friend. A friend would not say such things thought Eldarion as he watched the elf mount his white mare. He felt a swooping sensation in his stomach as the elf turned to regard him for a moment before kicking his horse into action and riding away at full speed._

_The king turned to Eldarion and walked to his son, who quickly wiped the look of venom off his face._

_"I am lucky to know him, Eldarion. I live safe in the knowledge that he will return when he will." Said the king to his son warmly._

_"He will not return soon" snapped back Eldarion. _

_"No, and he should not" replied the king sharply. Eldarion looked up quickly to meet his father's stormy grey gaze._

_"It is not good for him to be near stone walls for too long too quickly. He will grow ill" said the king, seeing his son's look._

_"Ridiculous" muttered the young prince of Gondor under his breath._

_"How is that?" asked his father, anger evident in his voice. This made Eldarion snap._

_"Oh father, do you not see? He will abandon you. He is immortal, you are mortal. The sooner you learn that we cannot mix is the better." Cried the boy before he stormed away._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eldarion looked away from his father's gaze when he had finished. Unable to stand the silence that followed his explanation, he stood from his seat before Aragorn could stop him, and ran from the room. Legolas happened to be walking through the door as Eldarion fled from the room and had to leap aside as the human raced past him.

"Eldarion!" he cried. The man did not stop.

Legolas turned to Aragorn on the bed.

"What has happened?" he inquired shortly.

Aragorn turned away, his stormy eyes troubled and his neck burning under the prince of Mirkwood's glare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried. If you think it is bad, then by all means tell me, I will wipe and re-write, it's not a problem.

Reviews: You know the drill

Spelling/Grammar mistakes: Yep. That always helps.

Ideas: That really helps, especially now, because these are getting trickier to write.

Flames: For the first time, I will say yes, but any real insults and I will ignore and block. Simple as that.

Well seeya, try not to be sick when you read this.

Lady Nierwen

XX


	10. Autumn days

Hi guys, lady Nierwen here again. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. It means so much to me that you like my story. I have to tell you, I really wasn't sure about the latest chapter, but you all liked it wipes away tear thank you all!!

Right O.K.

**Reviewer responses:**

****

**Lindahoyland****: **Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked it. I have always felt that immortality is a sore spot for elves and humans. I'm glad you feel the same.

**Neoinean****:** Thanks for your review. Thanks for your views and for saying it was nicely done. I kind of imagined it that before Legolas and Eldarion had their argument, Eldarion knew all about his father living with the elves and he was happy about it. But the argument clouded his judgement, and because he thinks that Legolas, an immortal elf, whereas his mother is mortal, he wants to take his anger out on someone. (Does that explain it a bit better?)

**Gozilla****: ** Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like it. Here is a mega fast update!!!

**Shadowfaxgal7: **Hi!! How are you? I am fine, very good!! I will definitely read that new story when I get the chance. I love your work.

I've always thought, well since getting that 'review' from seriously wrong that some people who flame others on this site, are seriously blind, as they cannot read warnings such as: movie- verse and AU. It bugs me seriously. You're right. Misunderstandings do suck!!!

O.k., just for you, here is my profile:

Name: Melissa

Age: You know it already

I.Q: 120

Appearance: Brown hair, hazel eyes, quite short. I have eczema under my right eye and on my neck and a tiny burn on my left eye. Not especially attractive.

You think your school regulations are strict? Well here are mine. (I do wear a uniform)

Here is what we have to wear:

Black blazer

White shirt

Plain black trousers, no flare hipsters etc allowed

White socks or grey beige or black tights, no patterned tights

Plain black shoes, with the heel no more than 5cm at the back. Not trainers.

School/house tie. (There are four houses: Blake, fry, Lister, Marconi and they have different coloured stripes on the tie for their houses. I am in fry therefore I am orange)

No make up

No jewellery

No hair that is excessively long nor too short.

Four stripes on the tie

Knee length skirts.

Pretty long list eh? What are yours like? The sixth formers (year12 and 13) get to wear their own clothes etc. What are your schools rules on clothes?

I had a friend from Michigan in year 5, but she left at the end of the year. Lauren. She was nice.

I am over in England. Near London in Essex. Hurrah for England!!!!

Bye

P.S: thanks for promising to have a word with flamers mellon-nin.

**Sally-Anne:** (See, I didn't forget the hyphen.) Thanks for your review. I now have 28 reviews. Have you read Hannon Le yet? If not, get a move on, no, only kidding. Thanks for all the nice stuff and everything. Me likes you!! I'm writing more, don't worry, have a look around on the site, look in my favourite stories and authors folders, some very sweet stories in there.

Seeya in school Sal, luv Mel

As I said before, these are getting very hard to write, and I though it was too early to send Aragorn to the realm of eternal sleep, because, well… it's too soon. Anywho, boring legal stuff that nobody reads anyway is coming:

**Disclaimer: ** I own absolutely nothing whatsoever, so it's pointless to pretend otherwise. In the immortal words of David Sneddon, fame academy winner, 'Stop living the lie'

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Same as ever

**Warnings: ** Same as ever really, you know, angst, fluff, fuzz, sad and oh yeah, NO SLASH!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 10: Autumn days_**

**__**

A warm breeze swept across the gardens of Gondor. The grounds were dotted with golden leaves from the trees that towered above the people. The gold against the pale green of the grass, made a sharp contrast that was not only beautiful, but fascinating to the eye.

The gardens of Gondor were empty, save only for three people. King Aragorn Elessar, Eldarion, son of the king and heir to the throne and Legolas, prince of Mirkwood and lord of Ithilien. The three walked along talking of times of old. Legolas on the king's right and Eldarion to the king's left. Both supported the king in the middle.

Aragorn, now too weak to walk on his own, needed the aid of his son and greatest friend in moving. His time was slowly fading.

They were not thinking on this however, they were in the garden's reliving memories of old. Gay laughter resounded from each mouth, the two human's listening in wonder to Legolas' stories of his childhood, and he to their stories of journeys they had been on. It was peaceful to be away from the ever growing shadow of death that was holding on to Estel, tightening its filthy grip with every past day.

The three friends stopped walking, for Aragorn's sake more than Eldarion's or Legolas'. The king needed rest. They stopped at the tree that Legolas had spent many long hours in, while the king sat at the trunk, listening to the elf's beautiful voice. It was here that Aragorn had expressed his fear of the Evenstar's death. The tree held many warm feelings, and the three friends could feel it's warmth as they drew near.

Settling the king at the trunk, Eldarion and Legolas took their positions opposite him so they could face each other. After a moment's silence, Eldarion spoke up, his attention turned on Legolas,

"What foes lie in the forests of Mirkwood, Mellon – Nin?" he asked the prince. His natural inquisitiveness shining through his grey-blue eyes.

Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment, as if pondering his answer, before replying,

"It is impossible to name them all, Mellon-Nin, but the main foes of our people were orcs and the Mirkwood spiders, but they were cleansed from the land. Mirkwood is now called Eryn Lasgalen, meaning wood of green leaves."

"Mirkwood spiders?" Eldarion asked quickly, alarm in his eyes now.

"Yes" came the hoarse voice of the king. The young human and the elf had not noticed until that moment, that the king's eyes were closed as if he were sleeping. But he smiled. That was always good.

The two others looked concerned for a moment, but hid it quickly, knowing the annoyance it would cause Elessar.

"Yes, the Mirkwood spiders" he said again.

"Frightful creatures, if memory serves correctly, killers and the scum of the Middle-Earth. Save only for the orcs I suppose" he said. The king looked thoughtful for a while, his grey eyes misted with age that truly showed now.

"The shadow of Dol- Guldur spread and the spiders of Beleriand took some of Mirkwood for their own. They killed and fed on elves, men and dwarves alike. They shall be the only things that I will not miss when I die. Sauron and the orcs and every other foe in the Earth. No, I shall not miss them. It will not be long now, no" said the king, as he finished, he leant further back onto the tree and closed his eyes. If not for the rise and fall of the man's chest, the elf and young human would have thought him dead.

At the last remark, 'it will not be long now', Legolas turned his head away from Aragorn, annoyed that once again his friend had reminded him that he would soon be dead. Gone away from his sight. Never to return.

Eldarion noticed the elf prince's discomfort, and turned to his father.

"Father" he said. The king's eyes snapped open, but he did not move.

"Must you keep reminding us, especially Legolas that you will leave us? It hurts Legolas, so." Finished Eldarion. Evidently, he was not happy about hearing the words either.

"Legolas will have to understand," started the king, staring in Legolas' direction as the prince stared at him.

"Mortals die, they leave this Earth. As will I. He must be prepared for that. I do not want my death to cause him pain."

Anger suddenly welled up in the prince, boiling inside him. Furious, he looked Aragorn straight in the eye, tears of frustration sliding down his cheeks that he did not bother to wipe clean.

"I know full well that mortals die, Aragorn and I curse fate every time you mention death because it always results in conversations of your own demise. How can you expect your death to not hurt us? Myself and Eldarion. If you wish to speak of your death, speak of it to someone who would not care whether you lived or died. Do not tell me." Cried Legolas. Picking himself quickly from the ground, he strode away, fierce, angry strides. He left a trail of tears in his wake.

"Legolas!" cried Eldarion as the elf walked away. He looked to his father for support, but found none.

The king lay on his side, his eyes closed against the flood of tears, as one solitary tear fell down his withered cheek, followed by another. Eldarion gave his father's back one last glance before sprinting after Legolas.

Aragorn lay on the ground, weeping now, not taking the trouble to silence his pleas. He felt the bark of the tree that Legolas loved so much and pounded the ground beneath his fist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sobs wracked the thin frame of the Mirkwood prince. Legolas' golden hair veiled his face as he cried. That, for some reason, what Aragorn had said, had hurt more than it ever had. He did not know why. Legolas was truly afraid of losing Aragorn. He hated fate more than anything now.

Covering his face with his slender, milky hands, he dried further. No one could see him here, behind one of the vast bushes of the castle grounds. He was alone. Totally alone.

Not for long though. A warm hand covered his shoulder gently. He looked to see the face of Eldarion next to him. Eldarion looked sad and sympathetic. He understood. All too well. Eldarion wrapped his arm around his friend and embraced the elf as Legolas wept on the prince of Gondor's shoulder.

Eldarion wept also. Finally, the thought of losing Aragorn had truly sunk in. And they were not ready for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eldarion eventually retrieved his father from the ground and helped him back to his room. Sensing that his father was not in the mood for talking, he left him to it.

Aragorn sat, lost in thought. He thought of Legolas and did not smile. He had been in bed for nearly and hour, thinking about Legolas. He was realising it for the first time, he was not ready to leave him. Not yet.

The door opened. Aragorn turned further away.

"Not now, Eldarion" he whispered.

"Estel" came the voice of Legolas.

"Legolas" whispered the king, turning over to face the elf.

Legolas knelt next to the king on his bed, and took his friend in his arms, both wept into each others shoulders at being reunited again.

"Amin Hiraetha" whispered Aragorn to his friend

"U-moe edhored" replied Legolas.

There is nothing to forgive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do ya think? Please review, please, please. I like reviews.

Reviews: What did I just say?

Spelling/grammar: Oh, yes please!!

Ideas: Always welcome

Flamers: If you must. I don't want a burnt hand from handling fiery reviews. I won't be able to type anymore and that will displease a lot of people.

Thanks for reading guys; I think that's all…

Namarie

Lady Nierwen

XX


	11. Homeless

Hi guys, Lady Nierwen here again! (Finally)

Runs away from stampede of angry reviewers O.K, O.K!

I am soooo sorry for the incredibly late update. Here are my reasons:

1) School broke up for the summer holidays and have been occupied with last minute arrangements.

2) I am lazy

3) Big brother is on over here, and you know, I don't like it that much but I got sucked in.

4) I twisted my wrist when I was writing something of my original work. (This is the truth, honestly, no jokes this time) It still hurts now, but it's better to type rather than write because a) I am right handed and I twisted my right hand, and b) because I can just do some of it with my left hand if it gets bad.

So, these are my reasons, I hope they are satisfactory. Here are your reviewer responses.

**Reviewer Responses:**

****

**Sally-Anne Drury: **Hey mate, hows you? Thanks for your review of chapter 2.

They sometimes have site problems, when the apostrophes get changed to other things and stuff. Thanks again for your review, have a lovely summer holiday.

P.S: I like putting Legolas in and writing him an emotional part. He'd be a bit boring otherwise, don't you think?

**Nightshade3: **AKA Alexandra!! Hi!! I'm flattered that you actually signed in to review me. I have read some of your stuff. Impressive!! I barely manage the uniform myself, but I do, then again, I suppose being a geek, I'm kind of required to wear an immaculate uniform! LOL!

P.S: Don't cry! I don't like it when people cry.

**ElvenRanger13: **Thanks for your review. Since I'm so young, people kind of think that I am not capable of writing such emotion, well, HAH!  Have proved them all wrong!! I'm glad you like it!

Splendid, marvellous! You said that about me. Really? Wow, cool, thanks. I haven't had that sort of encouragement since, well, since ever!!

I'm making people wait for the Aragorn death scene, because I want the impact to be dramatic. I want people to actually feel it. All too often, I come across fics that kill off characters straight away. I prefer it when people wait for it. Thanks again for the review.

For the chapter 4 review you did thanks!! I really wasn't sure about the lyrics.

**Grumpy: **Thanks for your review! Major Kleenex shortage? Don't worry, I think I have some spare… HEHE! Anywho thanks again!

**Dark Borg Drone: **Ooops! My bad! Forgot to put the translations in! U-moe edhored means there is nothing to forgive, and Amin Hiraetha, means I am sorry.

Thanks for your review.

**Lindahoyland: **Life experience I suppose. Thanks so much for your review! Hmmm. I think I will rectify that, thanks for pointing that out!

**Ash49: **Thanks for your review! Yup, I'm only thirteen. Thanks for mentioning that Aragorn and Arwen had only two daughters. I didn't know how many, because it only says in my book that they had many daughters. They don't play that big a part in this fic however, but I will keep it in mind for future fics.

**Butterfly-elf: **Thanks for you review!! I'm glad you agree. If you kill off a character in the beginning of the fic, then there is no point in continuing, because the plot line will have been done. Anywho, thanks for agreeing. Good idea that, you know, throwing Mirkwood spiders at flamers. I shall bare that in mind. Lol! Thanks again.

**Shadowfaxgal7: ** Mae govannen mellon-nin! How are you? I am terrific, because I got another review from you!! Very different at my school isn't it? If I came in wearing no uniform, I would be given like a weeks worth of after school detentions. Tough eh? We do look like clones; it's kind of unnerving to see loads and loads of black blazered people walking about. You're right. Where's the individuality? I am a straight A student in nearly every subject except P.E. I am so bad at P.E. My favourite subjects are: English (surprise, surprise), history, R.S etc, you know, stuff you get to stay indoors for. Everyone expects me to get everything right. It's not fair because I get digs because I am clever. They don't seem to realise, that to get a great house, millions of pounds and a great job, you need brains. I just want a future. They can't see that.

We don't have a president; we have a prime minister, which is worse! High taxes, strikes, that's England nowadays. I'd like to live in America, or see it at least.

Brown hair, snap! I have curly brown hair though. I have it straightened because I find it has the uncanny ability to curl itself around door handles when I am trying to walk down the corridor at school. I think Ariel is a lovely name, I like it.

Well, I try with my chapters and all of my writing. I want to be able to make people believe that they are in the book and living the story. Just like Tolkien made me feel. Must I tell you again? DON'T CRY!!! You'll make me cry and then we go into that confusing spiral of shorting out each other's keyboards again. Besides, you'll make me cry as well…

Have you seen that response?

Well guys that took a while. So many reviews. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **If you think I own anything, then you'd be wrong, but Legolas and Aragorn will always hold a soft spot.

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: ** Same as always

**Warning: **Sad, angst and sad angst! (Pathetic!)

On with the chappie then…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 11: Homeless_**

**__**

It felt like home. Too much like home. Wind whistled through the tree branches as the autumn wore on, and the grass was covered with a thick blanket of golden leaves. Yes, it felt like home.

Alone in the grounds, sitting upon a tree stump in a glade, one of many to dot the grounds of the palace of Gondor, was Legolas of Mirkwood. He thought this to himself so often as he sat here. It really did remind him of home. However he was faced with one dilemma; where was home?

For most of the prince's life, Mirkwood had been his home. When Aragorn was crowned king, ithilien became his home. For Legolas, home had always been where his heart was, no matter where he was at the time. His heart lay here, in Gondor now, at the king's side. So why did it not feel right here? Why did the cold stone walls and desperately empty silence of the enormous halls not feel comfortable to the elf?

Legolas pondered many things in his mind. As he sat on the stump, he held in his hand a single leaf of gold and red. Its startling beauty was a sharp contrast next to the elf's pale skin as he traced the blaze red veins softly. Legolas had grown up amongst the trees, his love them heightened as he grew older from years of being brought up in caves.

Legolas wanted only one thing in this world, and it was that every being on this middle –earth could be happy. He wanted to see Arwen smile again, for her happiness had been banished to the cold and frozen prisons of grief. It was a terrible thing to have to bear, and Legolas could see her ongoing struggle day by day as Aragorn grew weaker by day. Mortality was a curse.

In the glade he felt safe and secure as the breeze wrapped its comforting cool arms around him. Giving him strength when he needed it.

Lost in thought and absently twirling the gold leaf in his hand, he did not look up when he was joined by the evenstar herself.

"Legolas" she whispered to the sylvan elf on the stump. Legolas looked up into the elven princess's deep blue eyes and noticed, not for the first time, the great pain that was held within them.  

"Arwen" he replied gently, moving over on the large stump to allow the queen to sit beside him. She did so, without her usual ease, and elven grace. Another sign of the bitter mortality she endured.

"I thought I'd find you out here" she said after a while. Legolas looked around the glade, taking in everything he saw.

"It is a reminder of home" he whispered.

"You miss home?" asked the queen of Gondor quietly.

Feeling no need to hide his emotion, Legolas nodded silently. Averting his gaze.

Arwen got up and walked forward, the black robe, that she seemed to be in the habit of wearing now, whipped the air behind her. Legolas regarded her with a puzzled expression as Arwen raised a thin hand and pulled back a branch from the thick cover that enclosed the space.

She turned and beckoned Legolas closer then turned back to gaze out of the space she had created.

Legolas followed her lead, and upon reaching her, looked out of the gap. What he saw made him gasp in wonder. There, far in the distance, lay the blue quilt of the sea.

The elf prince was captivated by its beauty, immediately enthralled by the golden reflection of the sun as it weaved spun gold in to the flat calm. He closed his eyes and felt the sea's call again and this curiously made him feel better and assured of his home.

"Home is where you wish it to be" began Arwen in her misted voice, "No matter where you are, what your heart wishes to be home shall be home. There is no label on any part of this earth that states itself to be our home. There is no restraint on our love of one place and hatred for another, all that matter's is that you are happy where you are."

Legolas listened silently to the Evenstar's words as he looked to the sea. She had voiced his thoughts in a way that he now understood. He knew where home was now. It was not a definite place or building. It was there, in the hearts of the people who cared for him. With Aragorn.

"Where do you feel your home lies?" asked Arwen gently.

"Here" Legolas replied.

"With you"

Arwen smiled at Legolas' last words and the two companions watched the sunset together as it faded into the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn slept deeply in his chamber when Legolas returned to him in the evening. A smile crept across the fair one's face as he saw Eldarion asleep next to his father, his arm outstretched on the bed and his dark head resting on it. Not wanting to wake them, Legolas sat, as silently as only elves could, in his normal place at the king's side. Taking his old friend's hand in his, he gently traced circles on the veined palm.

Legolas was unsure what to say to his friend. He felt strange. If this was his home, why did the stone walls make him feel…bound and somewhat imprisoning. This had been his main reason for not coming to Gondor for many years. He had wanted to come, but the thought of stone had been suffocating and he had always thought differently.

Legolas reminded himself of Arwen's words. Home is where the heart is.

Something struck Legolas then. A reminder, a clang in his head. His heart lay with Aragorn, here, nowhere else now. When Aragorn died, where would he be? Where would he go? The sea would not comfort him in any way, shape or form; just provide a distraction from the pain he would feel. He would be homeless. Alone.

The thought grieved Legolas, and reminded him that he was not ready to accept the loss of his friend. Spreading his arms out on the bed, he laid his head on his friend's hand as he let his grief overcome him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late into the night, Elessar awoke as he felt tears fall onto his palm and his friend weeping bitterly. Aragorn looked down sadly at his friend.

He reached down and lifted the elf's chin up with two fingers, staring into the sea blue eyes of his friend. Aragorn reached out and wiped away the tears, and pulled his friend close to him. Legolas wept as his friend held him tight. That night, the true meaning of grief was discovered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys, I did feel not so sure about this chapter, but it's the best I can do with a twisted wrist.

Here we go:

Reviews: Oh come on, do I need to ask?

Spelling/grammar mistakes: Again, do I need ask?

Ideas: Always welcome, however, I can't promise anything. L

Flamers: Yeah, feel free on this chapter, but any hate messages and the principal is the same as before, you will be blocked, Oakey dokey?

Well guys, it's been great, but unfortunately I have to go. Wrist hurts like hell. No surprise, I've been here for about 55 mins with no break.

Namarie

Lady Nierwen

XX


	12. Fear and Doubt

Mae govannen guys. (hesitant smile) Lady Nierwen here again. Runs away from even angrier stampede of reviewers AAAAH! O.K, O.K!!

Amin Hiraetha guys, I'm so sorry about the wait. I do have a reasonable explanation though, well, several really but the main one is this:

My wrist.

Unfortunately my wrist has been quite bad these past few days, it feels marginally better today however, so here I am. My apologies to those who waited so long for an update. I will try harder next time.

Here are the reviewer responses:

**Review Responses:**

****

**ElvenRanger13: **Unfortunately I did hurt myself, thanks for your concern and your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter, are feeling the drama in a good way and I apologise for the late update. And short response.

**Lindahoyland: **Thanks for your review. I apologise for the late update and I hope that it is better too.

**Nightshade3: **Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hmmm, you can't really call Legolas a child can you? I suppose however that he is quite young in terms of the length of time elves live, being barely 3000 years old, so maybe. (Rambling) You shouldn't feel self conscious; you'll end up like me! Lol!! You are seriously a great author. You should feel proud of yourself for being able to write so well. I don't get bucket loads of support over here. The adults are in agreement that I should get a proper job and write as a hobby until I get a job. Growing up is hard!! Seriously, I am a geek. You have never seen such a geek in your life. If you were to ask my friends what their definition of a geek was, they would say my name. Please don't cry. Please? P.s: Sorry for the late update.

**Ringmarciel: **Thank you for your review. I appreciate the feedback and constructive criticism. I find it refreshing to know that there is someone who literally knows everything about a character. It's interesting to hear your feedback however, you say that Aragorn and Arwen had seven unnamed daughters whereas I have heard from a previous reviewer that they had only two. As they don't play that big a part in this fic, I will say that either of you could be right, as from what I have seen, Tolkien said nothing about the amount of daughters they had. I apologise for the late update.P.S: I did know that Aragorn died when he was 210 and in the second chapter, the mistake over how many years Aragorn and Arwen were married has been rectified, it now stands as 120 years. Thanks again.

**Gozilla:** Thanks for reviewing again. I like it when people come back. I call it the boomerang operation, you know, where, people keep coming back and… yeah I know not funny. Sorry about the late update and thanks again for reviewing.

**Silvertoekee: **Thanks for your review, another of my boomerang reviewers! I'm glad you like it. I like giving compliments, I'm not what they call a serial flamer, in fact I don't flame at all. In my view, if there is a story that I don't like, I don't review it. It spares the author's feelings at the very least. I haven't read the sequel yet, but I promise you I will. I promise. When I have time. I don't like making people sad, please don't be sad? I would definitely read your book you write one. What genre do you write? Romance, Fantasy etc. Probably a stupid question since you write fan fiction for Lord of the rings but anyway, sorry about the late update, seeya soon.

**Neoinean: **Hello again! Nice to see you! Did you enjoy your holiday? Where did you go? (Rambling) Sorry for the late update, and here is another chapter.

**Shadowfaxgal7: **Welcome back from camp, did you enjoy it? Another of my boomerang operators! We don't have camp in England, well, except for brownies and cubs and guides and scouts camps. I'm glad you like my dialogue, I'm not sure about some of it. Feedback? I was sorry to hear about your ankle, even though it happened a while a go. I know someone who had to stay on crutches for about six weeks because she tore the ligaments in her leg. My wrist is still pretty bad, but the plus side with typing is that if it gets really bad, I can just use my left hand. Tony Blair has made some pretty catastrophic mistakes in his time, but I suppose he's not all that bad. Do you think you would ever come to England, on holiday or something? Though, maybe not while you are still in school, the uniform code is strict all the way throughout the school system here. Yes I do like your name. Quite unusual actually, we don't get many Ariel's in England. Mind you we don't get many Melissa's either, so I can talk! How is it my fault if you cry? I'm just the author who writes all this touching mush that makes people cry and… hey, maybe it is my fault. (English humour, not very funny, in fact, it's not English humour it's just my humour, so you know, I'm to blame) Well, sorry for the late update and hannon le for your review! Seeya soon!

I think that's it. If I have missed anyone, please tell me.

Boring legal bit here:

**Disclaimer:** Alas I own nothing except the fear and doubt that I inject the characters with.

**Warning:** Sad, angst, fluff, nothing really to moan about unless you don't like sad, angsty and fluffy stories. You have been warned.

**Rating: **Mmmmmm… PG

**Summary: **Same as always.

These are getting harder to write, because I don't want to kill off Aragorn yet, but it may be getting a bit lengthy. Feedback on this will be much appreciated, let me know if there is anything you wish to happen and I will look over my stuff for any ideas that can be added. Well here we go, chapter 12…

Oh, and anything in _italics,_ is a dream sequence or thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 12: Fear and Doubt_**

**__**

_The sun glimmered and shone over Gondor, spreading its warm glow over the white city of __Minas Tirith__. Children played in the courtyards; blossom grew scattered upon the tree tops, ranging between cherry and white coloured creating a captivating display. The young children danced as the blossom fell upon their heads, trying to catch it with their clumsy arms and tiny hands. _

_The palace gardens, surrounding the home of the king and his family were crowded with bushes of roses of every colour, iris's, lilies and every other flower imaginable, it was a dream world. _

_The royal family sat basking in the sun and the younger of the daughters danced as the blossom fell upon them. Eldarion, prince of Gondor sat next to his mother and father in the shade of a grand oak. The trio smiled as their family played and talked quietly to each other in the warm glow of the sun._

_The king played with a symbelmyne flower in his fingers for a while, a smile growing upon his young face, a face weathered with the adventures and quests of his life, but still young. And happy. Lifting the flower carefully, Aragorn pulled back a strand of dark hair that covered the delicate point of his elven wife's ear, and place the flower there, pulling back to admire the beauty of light against dark. Arwen gently touched the delicate flower in her hair before smiling and placing a tender kiss upon her king's lips. _

_Eldarion looked over his siblings as they played. How he loved them all, what would he do for them? He would do anything that he could, anything that took away the pain that life throws at anyone. It was likely he could do nothing, but he would try, for them. It was happy then but soon, things began to go ill._

_The king wore a confused look as he pulled away from Arwen, Eldarion looked in his father's direction as he heard his mother cry out in fear as Aragorn began to age before their arms, the children stopped their play to look in alarm at their father. Eldarion stood, frozen at what he was witnessing. _

_Suddenly, the king became fearful, the fear showed bright in his eyes, gleaming harshly as it took hold inside. He held his hand out as he stumbled backwards, reaching for his family. His hair was silvery now, his skin worn and veined heavily as an old man's. Eldarion became able to finally move, before he pushed past his mother and reached out to his father, catching the withered fingers in his grasp as the king began to fall. _

_Suddenly, the king cracked and shattered in front of his family's eyes._

_Eldarion stared fearfully at his hand before crying out…_

"ADA!" cried Eldarion in elvish as he woke from his dream. Looking quickly around, he saw his old father asleep on the bed before meeting the gaze of the concerned elf, Legolas who sat opposite him next to Aragorn's bedside.

A shaky sigh of relief escaped Eldarion's lips as he saw them there. He looked down at his hand, still clasped hard around his father's and gave it a tight squeeze, as if trying to prove to himself that he was really there. That it was just a dream.

Legolas reached a hand across the bed and grasped Eldarion's; obviously still concerned for the man.

"Eldarion, are you well?" asked the elf softly, still grasping Eldarion's hand and staring at the man with great fear.

After a while, Eldarion replied weakly,

"Aye" he whispered, "Aye, yes… yes… I am well." Looking over at his father, Eldarion rose quickly and glance uncomfortably at the elf he had befriended. Legolas' hand slipped away from his and rejoined its companion covering Aragorn's.

"I need to feel the breeze" said Eldarion with more strength in his voice this time. Edging around the large bed, he excused himself with a nod from Legolas and left the room quickly. Eldarion tried, and covered it well, but the perceptive elf had seen the trembles wracking the young man's frame as he left.

Eldarion strode briskly through the grounds, turning this way and that. Pacing. The best way he found, to pass the time when frustrated. Or scared.

That nightmare had scared him beyond anything he had seen. His father had shattered in front of his eyes. As weak as glass would. Because of this image, Eldarion now feared to touch his father again for fear of breaking him. Why was this happening? Why did he fear to touch his father? He felt like a monster, incapable of touching anything or anyone he loved or cared for, even the touch that Legolas had given him to reassure him had felt cold and empty despite the immortal life and energy running through the elf's veins.

In haste, Eldarion walked straight into his youngest sister and collided quite ungracefully into the girl. Flustered, Eldarion rushed an apology to her and turned to go but she stopped him.

"Eldarion" she called. Eldarion stopped in his tracks and turned back to his sibling.

"What has happened Eldarion, are you well? Is it father?" she asked frantically. Eldarion listened to her gabble for a moment before holding his hand up in a very princely way and hushing her. Immediately she silenced.

Eldarion could see she feared for him and would put her mind to rest. He led her away to a glade and sat upon a stump there, making room for her sit.

"Sister, there is something troubling me. It weighs heavily upon my heart and I would have someone to bear my burden with. If you would listen." The girl nodded slowly, giving her brother's hand a reassuring squeeze before he continued.

"Just now, as I slept, I dreamt a great terror. It began happily, we played as the blossom fell upon our heads and we laughed and talked, I felt happy in the dream, so warm and wonderful. Father put a flower in Mother's hair and she laughed and kissed him. I could see for the first time what love they shared. But then it turned ill. Then… then"

Eldarion looked down as tears formed and dropped down his cheeks as he relived the memory.

His sister then surprisingly spoke up.

"Then father began to age slowly" she said gazing at her brother softly as he looked up in confusion and fear.

"His skin became veined, his hair grey, and then, suddenly, he shattered into oblivion as glass would in an unrelenting grip of iron"

"Yes, yes" said Eldarion with immense confusion growing across his features.

His sister nodded slowly before fixing him with her penetrating stare.

"You need not pretend with me my brother, for I to have had this nightmare and I confess also, nothing has scared me more" she looked afraid then and looked away from her brother who now wore a look of understanding and recognition as he looked up.

Pulling her chin back so she had no choice but to face him, he smiled gently at her and kissed her brow gently before holding her close. He held her for a while and tighter when he heard her weep into his shoulder.

"I fear brother, I fear what each day will bring, and I fear the touch of my family and those whom I care for. It feels so cold and empty now, so alone." Eldarion rocked her gently and held her tightly.

"You do not feel cold" she said, slightly shocked as she pulled away. Her face was red, and fresh tears flowed now down her cheeks.

"Because I understand. I fear also what the day may bring and the touch of my loved ones, but I know I will see the light again. The dark will clear and I will be free. And I am bringing you with me" he whispered, pulling her close again.

"Thank you, my brother" she whispered, holding him to her as he did, finding solstice in her brother's arms. Finding peace. Finally as the sun dipped below the tide, brother and sister, hands clasped, walked back to the castle, prepared to fight the shadow of darkness with the power of love within them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do ya think? Cheese fest?

Well, here we are again, at the end of another chapter and my wrist in total agony as I have been writing this for about 2 hrs with no break. No biggy though.

Reviews…

Reviews: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee!

Spelling/Grammar: yup please.

Ideas: Need them definitely, however, if it involves elves, and they have already sailed I am afraid that's a no no.

Flames: (sigh) if you must…

P.S: I am taking a Sindarin elvish course over the six week summer holiday break, so any elvish in the stories will definitely be improved.

Namarie for now guys

Lady Nierwen

XX


	13. Surprises

Hi guys, lady Nierwen here, obviously. (Hides from angry people) I am so sorry for the incredibly late update, on this story but I was on a writing roll. I had so many stories in my head, I just had to write them down, and so that has kept me occupied. I know, I know, excuses excuses. In other news, my wrist is better now, so I am happy. Here are your reviewer responses.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Lindahoyland: **Thank you for your review, mellon-nin. Don't worry, I didn't hurt my wrist in typing this chapter, so, I'm cool. Sorry for the late update, enjoy.

**Neoinean: **Thanks for your review, mellon-nin. I am sorry for not emailing you recently, but I have had a lot on. No excuse really. Hmmm, I am getting to the end now, so you won't have long to wait. I am not sure whether to put in anyone else except for a certain dwarf, but I will keep them in mind. Updates will be quicker now, so you won't have long to wait. Sorry for the late update and enjoy the chapter.

**Silvertongue: **Thank you for your review, mellon-nin! I do try, I have a talent for writing sad stories, not sure why. Well, sorry for the late update and enjoy the chapter.

**Alexandra: **Lol, s'ok. I'm lazy most of the time so you don't have to worry. Thanks for reviewing, mellon-nin, here's an update for you so you don't kill me, lol, enjoy.

**Sally-Anne Drury: **Mae Govannen, mellon-nin. How are you? I'm good. Here is another chapter for you, I hope you like it, even though you won't get round to reading it for a long time because you are still on chapter 4, oh well. Enjoy. Oh and I will look for that error and correct it as soon as I can. Thanks again.

**Shadowfaxgal7: **Mae govannen, Mellon-nin! Thanks for reviewing. Hmmm, I'm sorry you feel bad, I won't ask why, just in case I am intruding, but if you need to talk, then my email is on my bio page now, so. I don't mind writing even if I hurt myself; it's one of my greater passions so I just get on with it. Camp sounds great. I wish I could do archery, but I can't since I moved, so. I haven't seen Ned Kelly, but that duo does tend to cheer me up! Thanks for reviewing, shadow and enjoy the chappie, also sorry for the late update. Bye.

Right, I think that's it, here we are, boring legal bits:

**Disclaimer: **I don't think so, do you?

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Ah, yes well, along with the usual fluffyness and friendship, this chapter is classified as slightly AU, not suitable for those who cannot read warnings and will therefore flame me about it later. If I get flames, I will block you and ignore you for the rest of the story so this is not for the canon police. You have been warned…

**Summary: **Same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right here we go…

_To Shirley, for being there._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 13: Surprises_**

**__**

The sun shone brightly in the early morning, pouring its golden rays on to the white city of Gondor. Minas Tirith stood as a snow sculpture would and it glittered enticingly at passers by. It was too early for many to be awake, as the sun was just rising above the horizon, but for some, the night bought no rest at all.

Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen sat in his usual place by the king's side, his thumb absently stroking Aragorn's palm as the man slept. The elf looked straight ahead, his eyes open and unblinking, lost in the throes of a daydream. The room was empty of all noise but the old king's breathing as he slept deeply.

Coming back to the ground with a bump, Legolas blinked twice before looking down at Aragorn. Deciding that Aragorn was not about to wake before his eyes, Legolas lay down the king's hand and stepped out of the open doors and on to the balcony.

The elf walked to the edge of the balcony and clutched the railing lightly as he looked out onto the city. The wind played with his hair and blew across his face, making the young elf feel fresh. He smiled and closed his eyes as he leant into the breeze, allowing it to caress his face gently as a mother would. This was Legolas's world, with the wind and the trees, he could live anywhere, as long as he could feel the wind on his skin.

Legolas sighed and the smile he had been wearing dropped as he opened his eyes. He wished Gimli were there with him. Alas, he was in the glittering caves and he was happy. Legolas would not pull him away from that, but even so, Gimli was that mixture of humour and stubbornness that lifted anyone's spirits. Legolas had grown, against his better judgement, rather attached to the dwarf, and Legolas enjoyed being in his company.

_At the very least, _He thought_ I will see him when we sail to the west. I shall see him then. _Legolas sighed again and leant onto the railing heavily.

"Oh, Gimli, I need you" he whispered to the wind before going back to the king and taking his usual place by his side and escaping, once again into daydreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trotting along the paths of the realm of Minas Tirith came a snowy white horse. It boar two passengers, one a messenger from the human realm of the horse lords of Rohan and the other, a vivid red haired dwarf. Gimli, son of Gloin. The messenger of Rohan sat quite comfortably on the large horse, however Gimli, was rather disgruntled. He did not ride well on horses and trusted only one person to ride with him, an elf, strangely enough, Legolas.

Heightening his discomfort was the fact that this was the second journey he was on. He had first gone to Ithilien to see his friend Legolas only to find that his elven friend had gone to Minas Tirith to be by the king's side. Gimli, truly, did not mind really being seated on the horse again but worried for is friends. Aragorn and Legolas were his greatest friends. The dwarf did not like to think of how Legolas would be when he found them.

The horse was going further up hill now and the ride was bumpier. This, for the dwarf, was immense discomfort and made the messenger sure of it.

"Easy with the horse, laddie, lest I fall off!" he cried. The messenger laughed quietly before heartily replying,

"My apologies!" with a hint of laughter. Gimli grunted in indignation and scowled at the human's back before mumbling for the rest of the journey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn had woken and he and Legolas sat talking about Gondor.

"I like Gondor Legolas, I love it, truly I do. Though sometimes I wish I could be back in the wild, hunting and riding. I miss the fresh air and stunning countryside and, everything" sighed the king in resignation. Legolas half smiled at his friend. He truly felt the man's pain.

"I miss Mirkwood. Despite being dark and dangerous, it was my home for many a year." Sighed Legolas in defeat. He hadn't realised until then how much he truly missed it.

There was a knock at the door and a servant stuck his head round the door.

"My lord Legolas" he began. Legolas fixed his gaze upon the boy carefully. "There is someone to see you, will you receive him now?"

"Yes" replied Legolas, nodding. The elf smiled at his friend and sighed in further defeat as he knew that this person could not possibly be,

"Gimli!" he cried as the stout dwarf stood in the doorway, laughing at the surprised look the elf wore on his face. The king was no different, his expression matched Legolas' his mouth open wide in shock and happiness. Gimli walked forward and clapped Legolas on the forearm.

"How did you…Why did you?" stuttered Legolas most ungracefully.

"Well, I first went to Ithilien to see you, but that strange serving girl said you where here, so, I've spent the past good hour atop a horse that nearly bucked me off twice. I don't know how you elves contend with those beasts, but I certainly can't" he paused for a moment and scowled as the king and the Mirkwood prince both laughed delightedly.

"It's no laughing matter laddie, you won't see me on one of those creatures again, I tell you"

"Then how, dear friend, do you propose you shall get back to the caves and journey to the harbour or go anywhere else for that matter without a steed underneath you?" asked Legolas, folding his arms.

Gimli looked from the prince to the king, both with a look on their faces that Gimli didn't like. He spluttered for a moment before resigning himself to sitting on the chair opposite Legolas. Suddenly they all burst out laughing and could not stop for a very long time.

Tonight would be good. For all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, sorry, I know, terribly short but I have other arrangements. I hope you liked it. If you didn't then I am sorry.

Reviews: Pretty please!!!!!!!!!!

Ideas: Hmmm, bit late really, but if you have any, let me know.

Spelling/Grammar mistakes: Oh yeah that helps.

Flames: No thank you. I did say this was AU you know, so if I get any flames about that then the return is the same.

Namarie

Lady Nierwen

XX

****


	14. The Last Goodbye

Mae Govannen, guys! Lady Nierwen here again with another update. Finally. Hmmm, really no excuse for the incredible lateness of this update but you know, things came up and it's the summer holidays and you know, other stuff.

This is it guys, the finale. The last chapter of Death and Glory. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. It has been great writing this story. (sniff) So sad!

Here are the reviewer responses for chapter 13…

**Reviewer Responses: **

****

**Neoinean****** Hi there, thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I'm not dead, but there really is no excuse, you know, not emailing, but I will, I will, but I start year nine the week after next and I have been sooo busy. Really no excuse. Sorry. Anywho, hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for the late update.

**ElvenRanger13: **Hello again! Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like the chapters, and don't worry about not reviewing chapter 12. It's fine. I love Gimli too! Thank you for reading, enjoy the chapter and I apologise for the late update.

**The Thief Kurone: **Mae Govannen new reviewer! Welcome to the circle. I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far. Enjoy the chapter and I apologise for the late update.

**Lindahoyland******Mae Govannen! Thanks for reviewing and for adding me to your author alerts list! Enjoy the chapter and sorry for the late chapter.

**Alexandra: **Hello again! I didn't update quicker but I did update, finally, so here is another chapter! Thanks for reviewing enjoy the chapter and sorry for the late update!

**Borg: **As you wish! Hello again, thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter and sorry for the late update.

**FlyingMonkeys******Mae Govannen, new reviewer! Thanks for the review, I am glad you like the story so far and sorry for the late update. Enjoy the chapter.

**Shadowfaxgal7: **Hello! Don't worry, I'm not straining myself anymore, no worries. Awwwww. I was sorry to hear of your rat, Kari. I had a rat, well, my brother had a rat but I looked after it aswell, called Doug. He got cancer. I don't understand this prejudice that people have of rodents. They're cute in my opinion. It dosen't matter. Thanks for the review, enjoy the chapter, sorry for the late update and I am glad you have enjoyed the story. Thanks, enjoy!

Well, guys. This is the last chapter. Here is the legal bit which I have to do, though I find it completely unnecessary but, there you go.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Absolutely nothing, not one molecule, atom, dust bunny etc etc.

**Summary: **See first chappie.

**Warning: **Angst. (Please note: This is the type of angst which plunges the characters at my mercy into the cold agonising vortex that spirals into the icy black oblivion of depression and drama. No biggy though.) Also for possible bad writing as this is a first unpolished attempt. Also an AU I repeat AU!

**Rating: **PG for angst and afore-mentioned vortex and oblivion.

(That it?)

O.k, I will stop jabbering now and let you read the chapter. Here we go, the final chapter of Death and Glory…

**_Chapter 14: The last Goodbye_**

**__**

It was widely known in middle-earth that the legendary race of the Dunedain was able to choose the time of their deaths. For Aragorn, son of Arathorn, high king of Gondor, there was no exception. Aragorn knew when he would pass, and waited to welcome his end with open arms, however one obstacle stood in his way to eternal peace.

His family and friends blatantly refused his inevitable death, they must have known that they had to let him go and that he was fully prepared to accept his end, but they were not willing to let him go. Not willing to uncover the pain that certainly lurked there. Technically they had no choice; it was Aragorn that decided his own fate.

Presently, Aragorn half sat, half lay upon his bed surrounded by his large family and friends as Gimli son of Gloin regaled the group with his tales of the Glittering Caves. For perhaps the tenth time that evening, the stout dwarf took a deep gulp from his wine and gave a loud belch before resuming his tale, much to the entertainment of the occupants of the room who all laughed heartily at the dwarf who scowled at them in indignation before continuing.

Aragorn smiled at his family and friends who were, to him, his family anyway, only half listening to the dwarf's tales. He looked at everyone in turn. His beloved Arwen, his daughters, all of whom had their mother's beauty, Eldarion his son and heir who maintained his father's appearance and basic character, Gimli of course and Legolas. His greatest and truest friend. His brother. A sad smile crept onto Aragorn's lips as he thought of Legolas and saw him. Saw him smile again. It warmed him but saddened him that soon he would have to bid the elf goodbye and wipe the smile away.

Tuning back into the conversation, he heard the sweet, melodic voice of the elf beside him speaking with clear laughter evident in his voice.

"My dear dwarf you exaggerate" cried the elf trying to keep the chuckles at bay.

"I do not, friend Legolas, I tell you. The horse rode straight into me. A full Stallion, and me with no armour" he replied proudly and boastful as the crowd laughed at him.

"But dear dwarf that is impossible. A full Stallion would have enough sense not to run into you. Besides, friend Gimli, you could not have reached the belly of a full Stallion." Retorted Legolas playfully.

Gimli was lost for words as the truth of Legolas' words sunk in. Spluttering with mock rage, he resumed his tale without another glance at the elf. Happily, Legolas privately grinned at Aragorn who smiled back half- heartedly as the elf turned away.

Aragorn sighed, knowing that soon, very soon, his family would have no choice. Aragorn did not think he could carry this on much longer. For their sake, he wouldn't.

Legolas swept a last concerned gaze over Aragorn to be sure that the man slept before stepping onto the balcony to join Arwen and Gimli. As he passed into their midst, he found the awkward silence between elf and dwarf. Mainly it was Gimli's reaction to being alone with someone of such beauty as Arwen but Legolas knew the dwarf would rather be impaled upon Anduril than admit to nervousness. Legolas chuckled inwardly. Such stubbornness. Shaking his head, he stepped onto the balcony to be greeted by warm greetings. Evidently, both were pleased to see him.

"There you are laddie" grunted Gimli "Sit down, sit down" he said motioning to a chair opposite the two.

Arwen smiled at him in greeting and he smiled warmly back as she turned her attention to him.

"How is Estel?" she whispered quietly, almost inaudibly.

"He sleeps, Arwen, he is well" the other elf assured her. Arwen nodded and glanced quickly at Gimli before looking back at Legolas. Gimli shot a furtive glance at the Evenstar before he too spoke up,

"That is good to know, laddie" he said gruffly, before the balcony dissolved into silence once again. It was Arwen that again broke it. Though she may as well have for all the noise her voice made.

"I wonder if you remembered Legolas," she began hesitantly as if trying to find the words to say what she clearly longed to say. Finally she spoke again.

"I wondered if you had remembered that… Aragorn's birth date draws nearer. I wondered" she trailed off. Legolas felt a wash of shame and guilt smother him as he realised he had not remembered. He had been so concerned.

"I had not" she said, slicing into his thoughts.

"I had not either, Arwen. I have been preoccupied of late." Said Legolas.

"As have we all" cut in Gimli gruffly, "Why was I not informed of this?" he inquired indignantly.

"It is hardly something we have thought of, master dwarf" replied Legolas, gazing over Gondor half-heartedly.

"Aye laddie. I understand" said the dwarf softly. Arwen remained silent and Legolas noticed tears streaming down her pale cheeks before she excused herself and ran into the room to be with her husband.

Legolas stared after her sadly and sighed deeply.

"How old will the lad be, my friend?" asked the dwarf thoughtfully.

"Hardly a lad, my friend" replied Legolas grinning slightly, at the dwarf. "He shall be in his two hundred and tenth year" he finished with another sigh.

Gimli leaned back slightly in shock,

"Has it been that long since my last visit?" then he paused. "210, that is no small feat"

"No" the elf agreed, turning to look at Arwen at Aragorn's bedside in the chamber.

"It isn't"

For the hours that followed the two sat in companionable silence until finally, when the sun dipped below the hills, both elf and dwarf fell into slumber, or as close to slumber as an elf could get.

Aragorn now spent much of his time asleep, unable to face the looks his family cast him. They were fearful and cautious looks that chilled Aragorn to the bone every time he looked upon them. Unable to rise from his bed as his stiff and sore muscles hindered his ability to walk, Aragorn could do nothing but sit and sleep or talk to a fearful Legolas or vivacious Gimli.

In his sleep, Aragorn did not dream. He thought about his family, the time when he would leave them. During these periods Aragorn tried to put his fears behind him, but they still haunted him and followed him like an annoying puppy.

One cloudy and rainy day, Aragorn could not sleep, he sat and talked with Legolas about the past, more often than not, Aragorn listened while the elf spoke, taking private comfort in hearing the elf's voice. Knowing it would be the last time he heard it.

Quite far into the conversation, the old and weary king interrupted the elf who immediately took on his default concerned expression that seemed to be one of the only expressions he could manage now. Quietly and cautiously, the king asked for the one thing his friend could not refuse him. A last meeting with his family.

"Legolas, mellon-nin" he whispered and the elf leaned in closer even though he did not need to.

"Yes, mellon-nin, what is it? What can I do?" the golden haired prince replied anxiously.

"Legolas" the old king repeated "Legolas bring my family here. I wish to see them" he paused to collect himself. "See them one last time" he finished, closing his eyes.

Legolas grabbed his friend's hand and gripped it tightly as if it were a lifeline. Tears began streaming down his cheeks as he stared at his human friend.

"Aragorn, this will be not the last time you see them. Please, my friend, do not give up." He pleaded.

"Legolas, do not deny me this last chance, please, send me my family"

Legolas bowed his head in grief as he finally believed. His friend was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. This was Aragorn's choice, and he would not stand in the way of that. Regardless of how he felt, he had to be strong. For Aragorn.

He nodded and gently let go of Aragorn's hand before leaving to find the royal family.

Aragorn sighed at the pain he had caused his friend and silent prayed he would be forgiven.

Less than ten minutes later, Arwen, flanked by her eldest daughter and only son, Eldarion, followed closely by the remainder of their daughters, Gimli and Legolas. Arwen swooped down upon him and grabbed his hand, tears fell from her blue eyes and she sobbed openly over her husband.

"Arwen, meleth-nin, this is the last time I shall look upon your face and those of my children, please, do not cloud your beauty with your tears, for I have chosen my time and I shall follow the light. Do not weep for me. We shall meet again." Aragorn said t his bride quietly. His love for her poured into every word, every syllable uttered. Carefully he dried those tears that fell.

"Aragorn, I cannot see you go, my love" she whispered.

"I do not ask you to" he said gently, "all I ask is that I have one last look of your face before I go. Arwen, my winter has come"

Arwen cried out and lapsed into her own tongue,

"Law, hir-nin, u-dollen I riw, anirach nuid liw, gwannad uin gwaith-lin?" she asked.

Aragorn sighed and told her what she knew already.

"I have chosen this as my time. My winter has come, Arwen, I do not leave my people before my time. Know this my Arwen, I shall always love you, wherever I am, wherever you are, I will always love you."

Finally he spoke words that he had said only once before in the woods of Lothlorien,

"Arwen, Vanimelda, Namarie"

Arwen bowed her head and began to weep bitterly. Unwilling to say goodbye she wept and clung tighter to her husband. Aragorn gazed at her before turning to his children.

They stood weeping behind their mother and around the bed.

"My children. You have shown me true happiness and have made my life enjoyable. I have watched you grow, each and every one of you. I have seen your triumphs and faults and I know you shall grow to be wonderful, courageous and kind adults. How I love you all so much. So very much. Eldarion" he said facing his only son

"Eldarion, I leave you my throne and country. I know you shall be a wonderful king and your people will love you. I will watch over you, I will always be there."

The old king watched as his children cried silent tears and clustered around him, silently begging him not to go, pleading him to stay. He looked up next at Gimli. Aragorn saw that he too wept alongside Arwen, his children and Legolas.

"My dear stubborn dwarven friend" he called. Gimli looked up, over his tear soaked beard.

"You have also given me joy and showed me true laughter. I want to thank you. For being a friend and being there. I must say to you this; do not ever change." As soon as he had finished, Gimli nodded and ducked his head as another stream of emotion overcame him. Aragorn smiled silently before he spoke again.

"My family. I thank you for your company, but now I must ask you to please leave myself and Legolas alone. I wish to speak with him."

His family complied somewhat reluctantly and filed slowly out of the room, led by Gimli and followed by Arwen who shot him one last despairing look before she too left. Now they were alone. The sky looked as if threatening to rain as they turned a deep dirty grey. The candles flickered in the harsh wind but stayed alight to illuminate the room. Legolas made his way swiftly to the bed that Aragorn lay upon and sat in his chair, taking the king's hand in his own and squeezing gently.

"Aragorn" the elf whispered sadly "Is there anything I can say or do to make you stay. Stay with us. Please. Please." The elf shook with sobs that threatened to overtake him.

Aragorn sighed and placed his hand on the elf's face tenderly. The simple gesture was enough to tip the elf over the edge, but he fought against it.

"There is nothing that can make me stay, for I have chosen. Just do me this one thing, honour me with your presence in my last moments" he whispered softly.

Legolas wept more as the tears came quicker and he was unable to reply.

"Legolas, I want you to know that whatever happens am there with you. I will guide you. I will follow you wherever you go. I will not let you fall or let you be led astray" He paused as Legolas heard these words and began to sob quietly, trembling with the effort it took to try and quell the tears.

"I will not let go" Aragorn said before finally finishing what he needed to say to his friend,

"For you are my brother, and I love you"

Legolas looked at him then, tears fell heavily down his cheeks. Aragorn pulled him close into an embrace and held him there tightly to him, already keeping his promise to the elf. Legolas returned the show of love and affection and they stayed like that for a log time until Legolas felt Aragorn relax and fall limply into his arms. Legolas pulled away, unbelieving. Not wanting to see his friend dead but when finally he mustered the courage to look his friend in the face he saw what he could only describe as an expression of peace.

Aragorn's face seemed lighter now, pale. His eyes were slightly open and his mouth was upturned in a faint smile. He was finally at peace. Legolas finally accepted the fact that he never thought he would accept. His friend and brother, Aragorn son of Arathorn, high king of Gondor, was dead. At 210 years old, Aragorn had died on his birthday, here in the elven prince's arms.

Outside, the sky seemed to open and rain poured down upon the land as the heavens cried for their lost king.

_Epilogue_

__

_One Month after the death of King Elessar…_

Legolas of Mirkwood stood on the harbour awaiting his dwarven friend's return. The ship he had built to sail to the undying lands was docked and ready to leave middle-earth. It was a starry night, one type of night that Legolas adored. He occupied himself by watching the stars sit stationary against the velvet sky, and stood fascinated by the billions of lights overhead, the purest form of light.

Behind him came a clink followed by a stream of curses as Gimli arrived from his walk which he said was to clear his head. Legolas had other ideas and smiled as he saw his friend curse in several different languages. As Gimli came nearer, Legolas smiled as he saw the dwarf shoulder his axe with difficulty and walk over to him.

"I don't know what you are smirking at laddie, but it had better not be me" the disgruntled dwarf said to his friend.

"I would not dream of it my dwarven companion." Said the elf, smirking as before. Gimli grunted his disapproval and headed for the ship that lay docked ready and waiting. Legolas made to follow him but stopped when something caught his eye and he looked up to his distraction. There above him, were two stars shining together, seemingly brighter than all the others. They seemed to symbolise something to Legolas and he knew precisely what it was. It showed him that, true to his word, Aragorn watched over him. As did Arwen who had followed her mortal path to death and beyond. At least now she was with the one whom she loved.

Legolas smiled at the symbolism and whispered to the night,

"Namarie"

And with not a backwards glance, Legolas prince of Mirkwood and Gimli son of Gloin sailed over the sea, into the west, never to return.

_Elvish__ Translations_

_Law hir nin, u-dollen I riw anirach nuid liw, gwannad uin gwaith lin:_

_No my Lord winter is not yet come, will you before your time leave your people?_

_Namarie: Farewell_

_Vanimelda: My beloved (Beloved one)_

**Reviews: **What do you think? I'd like to know what you thought of this chapter. It is 8 pages long, and I have spent over mmmmm, 5 hours over two days doing it. But is it good enough?

**Ideas:** For other stories, yes, for this one, not sure.

**Spelling/Grammar: **Useful, yes please.

**Flames: **As I have already said, this is an AU, so any flames I receive shall be exploited in the next story. Okay?

Well guys, it's over! I want to thanks all my reviewers and those who put me in their favourite's lists, thank you. I want to thank my friends, my teachers, everyone who encourages me to follow my dream. This story is dedicated to all you guys who read it reviewed and above all liked it. Your support means so much to me. Unfortunately, I have no beta reader so I cannot thank them, lol!

Reviews I get for this chapter shall be answered in the next fic I write, so I will see you then.

From me, I bid you all a very fond Namarie and I hope to see you again sometime. Take care of yourselves,

Namarie

Lady Nierwen

XX


End file.
